nuevos mundos en nuestro mundo
by lucypevencci
Summary: seis años después de la visita de los vulturis, los cullen deciden mudarse a un lugar donde descubrirán que los vampiros y licántropos no son la únicas especies que existen en la tierra. Como reaccionaran los cullen al saber que no estaban solos después de todo?, siempre hubo alguien ahí.
1. empacar a lo grande

**ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece son propiedad de S.M **

**solo algunos personajes que invente y otros que están estructurados de mis personajes favoritos de la tv (su carácter, personalidad, apariencia etc..) al pasar la historia diré en que personajes me base y de que serie son para que tengan idea de como son los personajes. QUE MENTE RETORCIDA TENGO XD**

**MUCHOS SON DE GLEE LO SIENTO ES QUE ME ENCANTA ESA SERIE ;) Y VICTORIOUS TAMBIEN ME GUSTA es una mezcla retorcida verdad XD ódienme t.t**

Bella Pov

-¡Listo! - grite lo más fuerte que pude aunque no era necesario, cerré la maleta y la lleve sin esfuerzo a la sala junto a las demás. Eran cuatro maletas casi del tamaño de un niño humano, eso se lo debía a Alice y las innumerables veces que me raptaba para ir de compras. Mientras recordaba los memorables momentos una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Mama, papa aun está molesto porque Jacob vendrá con nosotros - era mi adorada niña, que ya no era tan niña, reneesme ya tenía seis años y aparentaba dieciséis, cosa que ponía a Edward y a mí con los pelos de punta, pues a pesar de que Jacob había formado lazos con algunos miembros de la familia, Rosalie y especialmente Edward tenían un recelo hacia él. Aun recuerdo la cara de mi esposo cuando reneesme le rogo y suplico a Carlisle que Jacob se mudara junto a nosotros, Carlisle acepto gustoso pero Edward echaba humo por las orejas, Jasper tuvo que irse muy lejos en el bosque para evitar la explosión de emociones que emanaba de la casa cullen. Después del pequeño ''incidente'' hable con Edward y el acepto a regañadientes, aunque no quisiéramos ellos estarían juntos de alguna forma, además seria una tristeza muy grande para mi hija dejar a Jacob atrás.

-Ya se le pasara no te preocupes – le dije mientras la ayudaba a cargar las dos maletas que llevaba en las manos.

-Pues a mí tampoco me hace gracia que el perro venga con nosotros – dijo Rosalie entrando a la sala junto a Emmett cada uno con su respetivo equipaje. Reneesme la fulmino con la mirada.

-Tía Rose sabes que te quiero mucho pero no permitiré que llames a Jacob de esa forma – dijo reneesme haciendo un adorable puchero – además si te das tiempo de conocerlo te darás cuenta de….

-De que no come comida para perros? – dijo Emmett interrumpiendo a mi bebe.

-No!...te darás cuenta de…. – trato de continuar ella

-De que recoge sus eses el mismo? – agrego Emmett con una sonrisa en rostro.

-Nooo!... – grito mi niña.

-No recoge sus eses el mismo! Qué clase de animal mal oliente no recoge las porquerías que deja por ahí – dijo Rosalie con falsa indignación, era un hecho que Edward estaría disfrutando de la conversación y reneesme estaba que explotaba.

-Nooo, no…. Digo si….digo No quise decir eso! – dijo una reneesme nerviosa y enojada provocando la risa de su tío Emmett y una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Rosalie.

-Dejen de hablar de las eses de Jacob – dijo Alice entrando grácilmente a la sala con sus cuatro maletas, me sorprende que en la semana no protestara acerca del numero de maletas que Carlisle había dictado, me imagino que pensaba hacer todo un día de compras con Rose y conmigo, no había forma de escaparme de esta, no tenia salida – Bella ven hay que ver que te pondrás para mañana – ay no, otra sesión de belleza de Alice, esta sería una laaarga noche.

5 horas después…

Por fin el castigo había terminado, ya estaba todo listo, las maletas de todos incluyendo las de Jacob estaban en la sala, ya todos teníamos la indumentaria de mañana y todos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos esperando el día de mañana.

Ya libre de Alice me dirigí a mi habitación donde Edward me esperaba.

-hola mi amor – me dijo con su aterciopelada voz, el estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro sobre la vida de Beethoven.

-nunca desperdicias tu tiempo eh? – le dije con tono de burla sentándome a su lado.

-no….y menos cuando estoy contigo – susurro cerrando su libro acercándose más a mí, no podía resistirme a su encanto, lo amaba con toda mi alma (si es que tengo) y mientras esos ojos dorados sigan viéndome de esa forma no hay nada ni nadie que se interponga entre ellos y yo.

-te amo –

-yo también te amo – tenía razón… esta sería una larga y placentera noche..

**h****olaaa espero que les haya gustado mucho, soy nueva así que acepto cualquier tomatazo, **

**subiré todos los días, me encanta hacer esto, cada dia me entusiasmo mas...**

**les prometo que terminare esta historia cueste lo que cueste**

**espero sus reviews...**


	2. Hasta luego Forks

Bella Pov

Ya era de mañana y estábamos listos para irnos. Subimos las maletas en los carros y esperamos a Jacob unos 15 minutos…

-cuando va a llegar ese chucho – se quejaba Rose, que estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, esperar no era una característica de Rosalie.

-cálmate rose, seguro ya viene – dijo Jasper tirando olas de calma al ambiente, el también se estaba desesperando. Aunque nos calmo un poco, Reneesme estaba muy preocupada, pensaba que algo malo le había pasado a Jacob y a cada rato me pedía que lo llamara para ver si estaba bien. Odiaba cuando reneesme se preocupaba demasiado no me gustaba ver ningún tipo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Para el alivio de mi hija y Rosalie divisamos a Jacob caminando hacia acá, todo desaliñado, con una almohada en la mano, y con cara de zombi. Mi esposo rió a lo bajo y me pregunte qué tontería le había pasado a Jacob ahora. Ya cuando estaba cerca de nosotros saludo a reneesme con un abrazo de oso y a los demás nos hizo una seña con la mano.

Miro a Edward molesto – cállate – le dijo Jacob a mi esposo apuntándolo con el dedo

-no pensaba decir nada – dijo Edward carcajeándose en cada silaba.

-mas te vale – Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y yo nos reimos de Jacob a pesar de no saber con exactitud lo que paso, la forma en que vino nos daba mucha gracia, pronto lo sabríamos eso es seguro. El nos miraba pero no había emoción ni de molestia ni nada, se estaba cayendo del sueño y su cara era muy pesada para demostrar alguna expresión, pero seguro estaba molesto y esa expresión la demostraba reneesme.

Ya cuando terminamos de reír miramos la casa por última vez, extrañaría este lugar…. no nos habíamos ido antes porque no quería alejarme de Charlie y queríamos esperar que reneesme alcanzara una edad determinante para no tener problemas con el crecimiento, sería raro que los humanos la vean como niña y unos días después como una adolescente, preferimos esperar. Pero no podíamos sacarla a ningún lado, así que solo conocía las profundidades del bosque y la casa. Para ella y para mí era nuestra primera mudanza, íbamos a Inglaterra a un pequeño pueblo llamado Ghislain, era lluvioso por supuesto, estaba a las afueras de Londres, lugar en donde quería llevar a mi hija a una pequeña excursión.

-Bueno ya es hora, no le digan adiós a la casa digan hasta luego, siempre volvemos – dijo Carlisle percatándose de las miradas de desolación de algunos de nosotros.

-vamos al auto amor, antes de que Carlisle le diga a Emmett que no puede llevar el jeep – Edward me agarro de la mano y subimos al volvo, reneesme y Jacob ya estaban adentro y sorpresivamente el estaba despierto, cada momento con ''nessie'' era especial para él y un poco de sueño no arruinaría sus momentos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – escuchamos el grito de Emmett, un grito que muy bien pudo haber traspasado la atmosfera al espacio y que abría alertado a los países más cercanos de lo que estuviera pasando en el pequeño pueblito de forks.

-lo siento hijo el jeep se tiene que quedar aquí, pero en unas semanas lo tendrás contigo haya en Inglaterra – dijo Carlisle entrando al mercedes en donde lo esperaban Esme, Alice y Jasper.

-¡UNAS SEMANAS! Eso es mucho tiempo – dijo Emmett aplastando su cara con el vidrio del carro de Carlisle con cuidado de no romperlo, si lo hacía ahí si no vería a su queridísimo jeep.

Un vidrio de la parte trasera se bajo, era Alice – cállate oso que yo tengo que dejar mi amado porsche aquí también y no me quejo, así que te aguantas - subió el vidrio y el carro arranco. Dejando a Emmett parado en la nebulosa.

-!NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO¡ - grito cayendo de rodillas dramáticamente, Rose le pito en su BMW tres veces y no tuvo de otra que irse ahí. Rose arranco y se fueron, dejándonos a nosotros solos.

En el volvo todos nos moríamos a carcajadas, incluso Jacob que ya no parecía tener más sueño. Pero ya era hora de irnos….

-vámonos! – el ultimo carro arranco, sentí nostalgia, vi como mi hija miraba por la ventana.

-hasta luego casa cullen, jamás olvidare nuestras aventuras – dijo mientras una lagrima se asomaba por su mejilla. Jacob la abrazo y seco la lagrima, le agradecí mentalmente por eso.

Ya estábamos en la carretera…. Mire hacia atrás y me despedí de todas las cosas que dejaba atrás…. mi padre, mi madre, mi vida como la conocía. Mire adelante, a mi lado mi esposo y mi hija.

* _Me asustan los cambios, pero con ustedes, saltaría de un país a otro todos los días_ * - le dije mentalmente quitando mi escudo. Me regalo una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me encantan y acelero.

Inglaterra allá van los cullen….


	3. una noche iluminada

**los personajes son propiedad de S.M **

**la historia si es mía**

**espero que les guste subiré mas tarde**

Jacob Pov

Después que los chupasangres se rieran en mi cara, nessie y yo nos dirigimos al volvo S60 R de Edward. No me apetecía estar ahí para que se burlaran de mí de nuevo. Como un caballero le abrí la puerta a nessie y entre por el lado izquierdo del auto.

-que fue lo que te paso porque amaneciste tan… desenchufado – seee yo le había enseñado esa palabra – cuéntame! Dime! No le diré a nadie – rayos porque, porque me pasa esto a mí, era una tontería no se lo contaría a nadie de la familia cullen o si no creerían que estoy "desenchufado" del cerebro y Carlisle me internara en un loquero cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, donde me pondrán en un cuarto con muchas lámparas y las luces de las lámparas me hablaran en un lenguaje extraño y…

-Jacob! – era nessie cortando al fin el hilo de pensamientos retorcidos. Enserio me estaba volviendo loco, ojala Edward haya visto lo que vi, pero no pareció intrigarle para nada solo se rio. Pensándolo bien…

-jacoooob! —

-está bien, está bien te contare…. Pero no le digas a nadie, especialmente Carlisle ok? –

-ok – respondió un poco confundida pero feliz de haberme convencido.

-bueno, YAWWWWN…. – bostece – esto fue lo que paso – dije recordando los sucesos de anoche.

Flashback

Deje las maletas en la casa cullen, pregunte por nessie pero según la Rubia ella dormía, *_más le vale que sea verdad_* pensé.

No tuve de otra que irme a mi casa. Me convertí en lobo y me fui. La noche estaba sorprendentemente clara, no tenía apuro de llegar a mi casa así que fui trotando, no fue hasta que vi al cielo y me percate que había más estrellas que de costumbre. En este lugar no había mucha civilización así que las estrellas sobraban, pero había muuuchas mas eran como un mar de estrellas. Me tome un tiempo para observarlas y…. O espera…. Se están moviendo?

Mire asombrado el espectáculo luminoso en el cielo, esas cosas no eran estrellas, podía notar a las estrellas originales detrás de esas luces. Había muchas diferencias…. Las luces eran mucho más grandes e iluminaban mucho mas, perplejo corrí a mi casa y me encontré a leah y seth afuera de mi casa, me fui detrás de la casa y busque unos pantalones que había dejado por si acaso y me transforme.

Me acerque a ellos aun mirando al cielo asombrado, pero ellos no presentaban el mínimo interés por las luces. Porque?

-no es grandioso?, que son esas luces? – dije apuntando al cielo para sacarlos de su ignorancia.

-de que estás hablando? – dijo leah mirando al cielo expectante.

-las luces! no las ves? Mira! – vaya leah necesitaba ir al Oftalmólogo urgentemente.

-que luces yo no veo nada – dijo seth uniéndose a nosotros.

Parecíamos un trió de chiflados mirando arriba esperando que un yunque nos cayera en la cabeza, pero cualquier cosa por hacer ver a estos idiotas las malditas lucecitas!

-hablas de las estrellas? Amigo ellas siempre están ahí – dijo seth dándome una palmada en la cabeza. Acaso cree que soy tonto?

-Nooo, miraa las estrellas Nooo, las luces! – ya me estaban colmando la paciencia.

-Jacob si quieres agarrarnos de estúpidos – fanfarroneo leah – no estoy para tus juegos así que me voy de aquí!

-oye pero si es cierto, ERES TU LA CIEGA! – lo ultimo lo grite ya que leah se encontraba varios kilómetros lejos de aquí, * _vaya que tiene mal carácter_ *

-amigo creo que estas pasando mucho tiempo con los cullen, ya estas igual de "desenchufado" que ellos – me dijo seth para luego seguir el camino de leah.

Porque me no se dieron cuenta de las luces, me encogí de hombros y entre a la casa, papa no estaba, fui a mi habitación eran las 10:00 de la noche, mire a la ventana y aun seguían ahí, porque no lo vieron

Adonde se dirigen esas luces y que son…..

Flashback interrumpido

-nessie hay vienen Bella y Edward – genial! Y justo cuando venia la mejor parte.

-no te preocupes me sigues contando después, y tal vez averiguamos que son esas luces – dijo nessie con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro como siempre. Pensaba esperar a que pasara lo de la mudanza y tal vez, solo tal vez se le olvidaría y no tendría que contarle el vergonzoso momento, pero era imposible nessie nunca olvida.

Crack" *puerta abriéndose*

Bella y Edward entraron al auto y luego nos miraron. Iba a decir algo pero Edward me callo? Quien se cree el para venirme a…..

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO – escuchamos un grito de ultratumba proveniente del grandulón.

Si valió la pena ese momento. Bella, Edward, nessie y yo reíamos a más no poder mientras Emmett quedaba arrodillado en el suelo, después la rubia se lo llevo y solo quedamos nosotros.

-vámonos! – al fin! cuanto tiempo demoraron despidiéndose de la casa y burlándose de mí? Muuuucho. Y pensar que parte del tiempo perdido fue mi culpa.

El carro arranco y nessie se despidió nostálgicamente de la casa, la abrace y seque una lagrimita.

Bella miro hacia atrás y me imagine que estaba despidiéndose de forks, así que hice lo mismo. Mire hacia atrás teniendo en mi mente todo lo que dejo atrás, mi papa, la manada, mi casa, las lucecitas en el cielo...

pensé que no las volvería a ver... eso pensé.

**h****olaaa! que les pareció? dejen sus reviews**

**por favor me encantaría leer su opinión, ya sea critica constructiva me ayudara mucho**

**espero que sigan conmigo, les agradesco a las personas que ya hayan leído la historia**

**muaaah un gran beso..**


	4. fiesta en el avion

**holaaa espero que les guste**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M**

Una caravana de autos había llegado al aeropuerto de Port angeles, muchos personas miraban los autos con curiosidad y se preguntaban que personajes venían en esos espectaculares autos.

Se Estacionaron uno alado del otro. Unos segundos después las puertas del primero se abrieron, del cual salían 4 individuos. Las personas afuera del edificio quedaron asombradas con la hermosura que ellos destilaban, mientras que los otros autos se abrían y dejaban ver su contenido.

Los murmullos y susurros se escuchaban por doquier.

"_quienes son?"_

"_valla son hermosos"_

"_que guapos!"_

"_haría lo que fuera por esos autos"_

Los individuos caminaron hacia el edificio bajo la mirada embelesada de la multitud.

Edward Pov

Una de las cosas que más me molestaba de salir era la excesiva atención que los humanos nos tenían, por más que intentáramos pasar desapercibidos siempre llamaríamos la atención. Trataba de ignorar los pensamientos sucios que ellos tenían de nosotros, me molestaba de sobremanera que pensaran tener alguna oportunidad con MI Bella y vaya que me enojaba cuando escuchaba algún comentario de mi hija, pero teníamos que estar a la raya no llamar la atención, pero si no fuera por eso muchos de ellos estarían ya decapitados.

Después de haber hecho todo el chequeo, nos dirigimos al avión, iba a despegar en 3 minutos, habíamos perdido mucho tiempo en la casa, así que corrimos a velocidad humana y llegamos a tiempo.

Entramos a primera clase. Bella y yo nos sentamos en los últimos asientos de la parte derecha, Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron adelante en la parte izquierda, reneesme y Jacob estaban 2 puestos delante de nosotros, Carlisle y Esme justo alado y Alice y Jasper 3 puestos atrás de ellos.

*_este será un viaje tranquilo_* pensó Esme tomando la mano de Carlisle.

Pero había otros pensamientos que me llamaron la atención y me pusieron alerta *_estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido_* era mi "queridísimo" hermano Emmett al parecer ya había superado lo del jeep, pero tanta tranquilidad hostigaba al oso. Miraba a todos lados, oh oh…. No era buena señal, cuando hacia eso algo se le ocu….oh no ya era muy tarde.

-adonde vas – pregunto rose mientras Emmett se inclinaba para pararse.

-no te preocupes princesa el sexy Emmett vendrá pronto – dijo desapareciendo rumbo a la cabina de las azafatas.

Alice había tenido una visión del espectáculo que Emmett quería montar y las consecuencias que saldrían. Lo había visto todo, Alice tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, pues pensaba que sería divertido así que no dijo nada.

Suspire y mire a bella – que tal si nos vamos a la clase turista? –

Jasper Pov

Estaba con mi amada Alice disfrutando del tranquilo vuelo, hay que disfrutar estos momentos cuando se presentan, teniendo como familia a un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre es muy difícil. Además había mejorado mucho en mi autocontrol y no me molestaba estar rodeado de humanos.

Mire a mi lado y Alice tenia la mirada perdida, estaba teniendo una visión, cuando volvió a la normalidad puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que le parecia tan gracioso?.

-amor, que vistes - le pregunte asustado, sus emociones eran similares a la veces que Emmett nos metía en problemas.

Oh no…. Cuando mire adelante Emmett no estaba en su asiento….. Mire atrás, Edward y Bella estaban saliendo de primera clase. Lo que se avecinaba no era bueno…

"CON LOS TERRORISTAS"

Se escucho por los altavoces una estrambótica música, de esas que los humanos escuchan a menudo. Como pueden escuchar algo así?

Luego salió Emmett por la puerta bailando ridículamente, todos lo miraban confundidos, mi hadita, nessie y Jacob no paraban de reír, Esme y Carlisle miraban con desaprobación y rose se moría de la vergüenza. Algunos humanos jóvenes iban lentamente quitándose los cinturones…. Pero qué?

"AND DO THE HARLEM SHAKE"

De la nada toda la primera clase estaba bailando improvisadamente, varias chicas intentaban acercarse a Emmett con sus movimientos, pero Rose se levanto y las empujo muy fuerte cayendo en varias bandejas de comida, Emmett aprovecho el momento y agarro a Rosalie por los hombros, la sacudió para que bailara con él, ella acepto, al principio no le hacía ninguna gracia pero al final termino divirtiéndose.

Me di cuenta que Alice estaba bailando en su puesto, luego vi a reneesme mirando la sala con emoción, la entiendo estas cosas son nuevas para ella. Carlisle y Esme trataban de llegar a Emmett entre la multitud evitando todo contacto físico con los humanos. Había gente bailando encima de las sillas, otras se habían quitado las camisas y la estaban ondeando en el aire?

Esto era una locura! Porque los humanos se dejaban llevar tan fácil! Los sentimientos de todas las personas se estaban desbordando, le dije a Alice que no aguantaba más y me fui a la clase turista.

**dejen sus reviews, me encanta leer su opinión, si tienen algunas sugerencias para la historia estoy abierta a ideas, hoy intente hacer algo divertido para no hacer la historia dramática, me encanta poner de todo un poco. solo lo digo para que no piensen que esta es una comedia.**

**besos, gracias por sus comentarios, subiré mas tarde o mañana...**


	5. nuestro nuevo hogar

**los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a S.M**

**espero que les guste, saludos a las persona que han leído **

**y gracias por sus comentarios. y gracias daluar por seguir mi historia desde el principio enserio me hace muy feliz. saludos y besos a Ale74.**

Bella Pov

-mmmm déjeme ver…. 3000 por los televisores de los asientos, 1000 por los ASIENTOS, 400 por el equipo de trabajo de las azafatas, 600 para la persona que casi muere aplastada y una multa de 5000 por haber entrado a la cabina de mando e interferir en el sistema de altavoz….. – Todos miramos a Emmett molestos –el total seria de…. – dijo mirando a la nada calculando el total, nosotros ya lo sabíamos con anticipación, Carlisle saco de su bolsillo su libreta de cheques y empezó a escribir – 10,000 dólares –

-tome, perdone por el mal entendido, mi hijo no sabe el lugar correcto y el momento exacto para hacer fiestas – dijo Carlisle apenado extendiéndole rápidamente el cheque con la suma. Emmett rio por lo bajo.

-no se preocupe señor cullen, por lo menos no salió nadie herido…. – dijo el señor mirando a Emmett de arriba abajo, al parecer no se atrevió a argumentar otra palabra al ver lo grande y musculoso que era. Lo que dijo era más que cierto! estaban bailando Harlem Shake! a 12.000 metros de altura! Todos parados dentro de una maquina volando por los aires! y sin cinturones! Las fiestas de Emmett eran muy peligrosas o yo era la paranoica. A nosotros no nos pasaría nada pero a los humanos si!

-gracias por su comprensión –

-no hay problema – dijo el señor para retirarse unos segundos después.

-en cuanto a ti…. – dijo Carlisle con tono severo, no era común verlo enojado, eran solo las travesuras de Emmett que lo sacaban de quicio y cuando llegaba a su limite solía quitarle cosas que a él le gustaban hacer. Pero gracias a él, Carlisle podía experimentar la verdadera aventura de un padre, nada era más emocionante que tratar a hijos inquietos y salir vivo en el intento y más cuando hablábamos del grandulón 4 niños en uno. La virtud de los padres es un gran dote y Carlisle demostraba siempre que a pesar de no ser sus hijos biológicos el nos apreciaba mucho y la unión de la familia era muy importante.

-quítele el jeep y ya! – se quejo Jacob, ya que Carlisle demoraba mucho en encontrar un castigo.

-te callas cachorro! – grito Emmett indignado.

-no me parece mala idea… Emmett no veras tú querido jeep hasta que el instituto termine – dicto Carlisle. Una mueca de horror se dibujo en la cara del susodicho, mientras él se dirigía con Esme a los carros que habían contratado para llevarnos a nuestra nueva casa.

-pero….. Pero….. No puedes hacer eso! –

-ya lo hice hijo, y no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión –

-mi jeep! Mi hermoso jeep! no lo volveré a ver…solo por ser divertido y sexy…. – y así con sollozos y lamentos por parte de Emmett hicimos nuestra caminata hacia quienes nos esperaban. Mientras salíamos del edificio no pude evitar sentirme incomoda de las miradas que se dirigían a mi persona y a MI esposo. Estábamos ya en Londres, los carros nos llevarían a Ghislain, nosotros podíamos llegar en 5 minutos corriendo pero sería demasiado…. Llamativo.

Todos estaban subidos en los vehículos, yo estaba en el segundo con Edward, Alice, Jasper, Jacob y reneesme. Nuestro conductor parecía un joven de 20 a 25 años, no noto nuestra presencia pues estaba escuchando música muy alta en su Ipod. Meneaba y tarareaba la canción sentado en su puesto, provocando risitas de nosotros.

-cof' cof '…. Emmm joven, disculpe – era Alice intentando llamar la atención del individuo, pero él seguía bailando plácidamente en su puesto. Hasta el primer carro ya se había ido y el seguía con su estúpida música.

-joven! Tierra llamando a…. – Jacob desesperado – como se llama? – le pregunto a Edward.

-George –

-tierra llamando a GEORGE! – lo ultimo lo dijo en el oído del conductor.

-oh….. Lo siento…lo siento….. Bienvenidos a Inglaterra familia cullen – dijo sobresaltado quitándose los audífonos, luego miro hacia atrás…. – wau…. Genial! – dijo mirando a Alice, Reneesme y a mí, Edward apretó mi mano y Jacob puso su brazo alrededor de "nessie".

-arranque! –

-o si…. Mi error….mi error…. Estoy en eso – dijo acomodándose. El grito de Jasper y su mirada penetrante le causaron temor.

Llevaron dos horas de viaje y ya estábamos en el pueblo de Ghislain, Reneesme miraba por la ventana asombrada, debo admitir que el pueblo era muy bonito. Había solo edificios medianos de una arquitectura antigua de muy bien gusto, la vegetación era abundante y verde y todo estaba muy bien cuidado, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue la catedral. Era gigantesca y majestuosa, su color blanco resaltaba entre los edificios, había partes pintadas de dorado lo que le daba un aire celestial, hasta pude jurar que su belleza era sobrenatural como nosotros. Mi hija tenía la cara pegada al vidrio para no perderse ningún detalle del castillo, los demás miraban sonrientes.

Ya habíamos perdido la catedral de vista y estábamos entrando a un camino rodeado de arboles. Al final estaba nuestro nuevo hogar, el carro se estaciono y nosotros salimos a admirar nuestra nueva casa. Era hermosa, al igual que la antigua casa dejaba entrar mucha luz, solo que esta era de un color verdoso que daba la impresión que pertenecía a la naturaleza. Una armonía entre lo natural y lo moderno.

Después que los autos se fueran entramos a la casa a velocidad vampiro. Todos caminaban por toda la casa, mirando y tocando las cosas que les llamaban la atención.

-mama! Es muy bonito! – dijo reneesme admirando el piano color blanco que había en el interior. Las paredes de la casa eran blancas y negras, en la sala había un televisor pantalla plana que cubría gran parte de la pared, lo sillones combinaban perfectamente, la cocina era una obra de arte, todo era perfecto. Seguimos incursionando mas adentro hasta llegar a la parte trasera y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver…..

-UNA PISCINA! – gritaron Alice, Reneesme y Emmett. Era una piscina jacuzzi, tenia agua caliente así cuando hacia frio Jacob y reneesme no tendrían problemas al usarla.

-esperen no se metan aun, apenas hemos llegado, habrá mucho tiempo para que disfruten la piscina….. Ahora a desempacar – dijo Esme viendo la insinuación de Emmett y Alice de tirarse.

-Bueno que esperan….. Vean sus cuartos – unos segundos después ya estábamos todos en nuestras habitaciones, no podía describir lo bonito que estaba. Hasta Jacob tenía una hermosa habitación, vaya que se habían esmerado en esto.

Desempacamos en unos minutos y me di cuenta de lo grande que era el armario, a pesar de que tenía mucha ropa aun sobraba bastante espacio. *_se llenaría con 10 idas de compras * _pensé arrugando la cara, ya tenía en mi mente varios planes para escaparme de Alice pero igual…. Ella lo sabría.

-mama, viste la catedral? Era asombrosa, me gustaría ir allá algún día – escuche a mi hija ilusionada, claro que lo pensaba hacer, la iba a llevar a todos los lugares celebres que tendría esta ciudad y el país, ella tenía que conocer cosas nuevas, así que Edward, ella y yo tendríamos un día juntos antes de entrar al instituto.

-claro que iremos y a mas lugares si quieres - le dije ilusionándola más.

-eres asombrosa – dijo para luego poner su mano en mi mejilla.

-si también iremos ahí – me abrazo y se fue, dejándome sola en el cuarto.

Después de desempacar nos fuimos a cazar y cuando terminamos nos sentamos en la sala de la casa a hablar sobre el viaje y las cosas que queríamos hacer. Charlamos un par de horas, estábamos tan sumidos en nuestra conversación que no nos dimos cuenta que había obscurecido y que Jacob estaba roncando en el sillón. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones menos Jacob, nadie lo pensaba cargar a su habitación así que lo dejaron dormir ahí. Les dije hasta mañana a todos y me fui con Edward a nuestra habitación.

Nos acostamos en la cama en silencio mirándonos a los ojos, con eso era suficiente para cerrar este día con broche de oro. Entre mimos y caricias esperaba el día de mañana con ansias…..

**holiiis! espero que les haya gustado, subiré otro mañana **

**no olviden dejar sus reviews... estoy abierta a sugerencias**

**duuuulces besos para ustedes.**


	6. noche en vela

**los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de S.M**

**espero que les guste.. lo hice con mucho entusiasmo**

Jacob Pov

Ya habíamos llegado a la casa, era muy similar a la otra solo que esta tenia piscina, genial! Por fin los cullen hacen algo normal. La psíquica y el grandulón estaban a punto de tirarse pero Esme intervino y nos dio la señal de que podíamos ver nuestras habitaciones.

-vamos Jacob, corre… corre – dijo nessie empujándome por detrás.

Llegamos a nuestros cuartos, y quede tieso al ver el tamaño y decoración, vaya la duende sí que tiene buen gusto. Todo estaba blanco y crema, las cortinas eran chocolates, en los estantes había adornos al estilo Quileute, en las paredes había cuadros de diferentes motos y también había libros, no tengo ni idea de quien los leerá, un armario gigantesco, no sé porque yo no tengo tanta ropa. Divise cada cubículo hasta que encontré lo que buscaba… la cama. Me acerque a ella y me tire boca abajo, quede un rato así y luego me vire mirando al techo. Para mi sorpresa había un letrero con algo escrito.

"_Bienvenido a la familia_"

Con todas las firmas de los cullen, incluso la rubia. Si no fuera por mi fuerza de macho estaría llorando. Una parte de mi decía *_yo…familia de esos chupasangres ni hablar_* y una parte mayor estaba dichoso de llamarlos así, porque claro aunque no quisiera, Debía admitir… que eran buenas personas. Jamás me había divertido tanto como lo hago con las ocurrencias de Emmett, sentir la adrenalina de retar a la rubia todo el tiempo, disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de Esme, convivir en la tranquilidad de Jasper, aprender cosas que no me interesan para nada con Carlisle, participar en las continuas fiestas que la duende organiza, contribuir a la amargura de Edward, hacerle bromas pesadas a Bella y ser feliz con la compañía de nessie. Con el pasar de los años les había tomado cariño a todos.

Después de sentir tantas emociones Salí del cuarto, encontrándome con el lector de mentes. El me miro con una sonrisa burlona….. Lo había escuchado todo.

-yo también te quiero Jacob – dijo riéndose de mí, alzando sus brazos en señal de abrazo.

-cállate….no te acerques a mí! aléjate! – musite mientras salía de la escena rápidamente.

-Jacob! – ahora que quiere…

-Que –

-Sobre el tema de las "lucecitas" –

-al fin! Pensé que jamás me preguntarías –

-no tengo idea de lo que son – *_grandioso en verdad ayuda demasiado saber que tu no lo sepas, enserio es muy interesante_* pensé en lo obvio.

-Jacob –

-Qué? no eh dicho nada –

- yo las puedo ver también – genial ahora Carlisle nos metería a los dos en el loquero.

-Carlisle también las puede ver – genial ahora Carlisle se auto-internaría en el loquero y nos arrastraría con él.

-todos nosotros – genial ahora…

-Jacob! –

-estas insinuando que porque soy "parte de tu familia" ahora, puedo ver lo que ustedes ven? –

-puede ser…pero no….reneesme no las puede ver –

-por que nessie no las puede ver –

-no lo sé Jacob, ni siquiera sé que son – me quede pensativo.

-EDWARD! – se escucho el grito de Bella proveniente de afuera.

-hablamos después – dijo girándose para seguir su camino – o... y si alguien pregunta yo no te quiero – agrego con una sonrisa y se fue.

Nessie y yo nos quedamos en la casa mientras los demás cullen hacían su cacería. Yo estaba revisando la refrigeradora mientras ella tocaba el piano.

De repente la música paro y sentí las manos de nessie alrededor de mis ojos.

-Jake, recuerda que me tienes que seguir contando – y cuando pensé que ya estaba olvidado el tema salió a relucir de nuevo, que suerte tengo….

-no puedes ignorarlo solo esta vez? –

-Lo que se ignora, se desprecia….. Ven – me dijo jalándome por el brazo hacia la sala. Ella siempre conseguía lo que quería y más cuando se trataba de mi.

-está bien, te seguiré contando – le dije rendido – mmmm por donde quede…. Ah sí –

Flashback

Ya eran las 10:30 de la noche, me acosté en la cama esperando dormir pero no había indicio de que llegara a hacerlo. Me revolvía para todos lados buscando una buena forma de conciliar el sueño, pero nada servía.

Un fuerte ruido se escucho por el bosque. No dude ni un segundo y me dirigí hacia afuera, abrí la puerta y la cerré de un portazo, por la velocidad que llevaba y la intriga no iba tomarme el tiempo para cerrarla bien. Revise cada minúscula parte del bosque pero no había nada… nada de nada. Las lucecitas ya no estaban ahí o eso creía. La verdad es que nunca me había dado cuenta que la estrella que siempre veía, que pensaba que era "la estrella más grande del universo", tenía las mismas características que esas cosas. Siempre estaba ahí….. Desde pequeño…llamaba a mis amigos para que la vieran conmigo, pero ninguno veía nada, al igual que seth y leah. Y lo más curioso es que me podía mover a cualquier parte del país y la veía. Hasta ahora es que me pongo a pensar? Vaya a veces puedo ser muy ignorante.

De hecho los Quileute creen que cada persona tiene su guardián. Será que esa luz o esas luces son la representación de nuestros guardianes? Naaaaaaaah entonces porque yo puedo verlos y ellos no? No los culpo, soy alguien muy especial.

Ya cansado me dirigí a mi casa para poder dormir al fin. Cuando iba abrir la puerta….. No podía! La había cerrado tan fuerte que se había trabado y no utilizaría toda mi fuerza porque la rompería y Billy se enojaría conmigo, no iba a dejarle mala racha a mi padre ya cuando me iba a ir de la casa así que decidí dormir afuera.

Esto sería fácil, solo me convertiría en lobo y ya, para él era cómodo dormir en cualquier lugar. Estaba a punto de dormir….justo, justo, justo cuando ya estaba por saltar a la nube más pomposa (TRACK´´´´)….. Un trueno y empezó a llover…..genial!

Busque un árbol y me eche debajo. Evitaba que me mojara un poco, solo un poco, pero era mucho mejor que estar en la intemperie. Trataba de dormir pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos una gota me caía en la cara y los volvía a abrir. Fue la noche más incomoda y extraña que había vivido en mi vida. No dormí nada.

Al día siguiente estaba todo adolorido y no podía sostenerme de pie, luego llego Billy y le explique casi todo lo que había pasado _*no le conté lo de las luces* _y que no podíamos entrar a la casa porque estaba trabada. El me miro como si fuera un tonto y se fue al garaje… el garaje! Porque no lo pensé antes! podía dormir ahí! Creo que las luces me dejaron turulato y bobo. Luego vinieron leah y seth _*seguro vienen a despedirse* _pensé.

-Jacob amigo….. Te ves horrible, que te paso – dijo seth mirándome de arriba abajo.

-no querrás saberlo – le dije molesto.

-que, las lucecitas te llevaron a Narnia? – era leah burlándose de mí, por lo menos ya no estaba de mal humor.

-ja ja ja muy graciosa –

-y que haces acá afuera – pregunto seth

-la puerta está trabada –

-oh jake, porque no lo dijiste antes…..déjame ayudarte con eso – dijo seth acercándose a la puerta, _*que irá a hacer, ahora tiene superpoderes de cerrajero?*_

-no seth…. Espera… - ya era tarde, seth ya había roto la cerradura y tenía la puerta entre sus brazos. Lo único que hiso leah fue reírse, yo tenía mi mano en mi frente.

-ves Jacob….. Ya puedes pasar – me dijo el desgraciado, ya era tarde me tenía ir, así que vacile un poco y luego entre. Unos segundos después ya estaba listo o yo creía que estaba listo, estaba muy apurado, me puse el primer atuendo que vi y me vestí a velocidad correcaminos, agarre una almohada para cuando llegue allá poder dormir un rato aunque lo dudo mucho.

Cuando salí seth y leah se rieron de mí, no les hice caso y me despedí de ellos como pude. Luego vino Billy con una llave especial en la mano, mirándonos con ojos como platos, miraba la puerta y luego a seth, miraba la puerta y luego a seth, se enojo mucho.

Después de un discurso de usar el ingenio primero y no la fuerza bruta ya era hora de irme. Me despedí de todos con tristeza, pero algo en mi corazón decía que los volvería a ver…. Los extrañare muchísimo. Les dije hasta luego y Salí corriendo a mi encuentro con los chupasangre y nessie.

Fin del flashback

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA – se escuchaban las risotadas de los cullen, ya habían regresado de cazar y lo habían escuchado todo.

-no se rían de el! A cualquiera le puede pasar eso – grito mi nessie enojada.

-si! A cualquiera con un granito de arena como cerebro – dijo la rubia, esa me las pagaría eso es seguro. Todos se estaban riendo, menos Carlisle y Esme que miraban con comprensión.

Después de burlarse de mí en mi cara de nuevo, los cullen hicieron un círculo en la sala y empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales. Me senté en el sillón a escuchar y participar en la charla pero el sueño me venció, lo último que vi fue la imagen de una familia feliz y yo entre ellos.

**holiiis! que les pareció? dejen sus reviews, saber su opinión me motiva a escribir mas**

**besitos dulces a todos los lectores, subiré mas tarde o mañana... muah!**


	7. URGENTE!

**holiiis! esto es para comunicarles que no voy a poder actualizar en una semana, voy a estar en un lugar donde no hay internet así que estaré incomunicada por un rato. iba a subir uno mañana pero estoy muy ocupada con lo de empacar y eso. dejen sus reviews! cuéntenme que les parece la historia y mándenme sugerencias... sus comentarios son muy motivadores.**

**besitos dulces a todos, nos vemos después.**


	8. El gran dia en familia

**Hola perdonen la tardanza, como les dije estaba de viaje y cuando regrese mi imaginación se había quedado muy lejos -.-'' pero ya regreso y como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el 7 capitulo**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M **

**espero que les guste...**

Alice Pov

-Bella Marie Cullen Swan! Adonde crees que vas! – Grite desde mi habitación después de haber tenido una visión sobre Edward, nessie y ella.

-tranquila Alice no es nada del otro mundo, solo tomaremos un poco de aire fresco – un poco de aire fresco ja! Como si no hubiera visto sus macabros planes. Pensaban irse sin nosotros! Como pensar dejarme fuera de esto…. Y la cantidad de tiendas que debo visitar y que están esperando por mí, Además es la mejor oportunidad para que Bella venga conmigo sin excusas falsas e inútiles. Cada vez que amablemente la invito a divertirse conmigo su cara se transforma en un velorio y busca cualquier pretexto para deshacerse de mí, pero yo soy más astuta y muy generosamente invito a nessie a venir, ella le ruega a su mama cien veces hasta que ella desiste y a regañadientes decide venir con nosotros…. Siempre invito a nessie obligatoriamente, por favor es mi sobrina y me encanta vestirla a la moda, alguien tiene que guiarla fuera del mal gusto de su madre.

-aire? Edward nosotros no necesitamos respirar, además porque no invitarnos a su excursión – dije señalándome a mí, Emmett y a el chuc…. a Jacob que se encontraban en la sala viendo un juego de hockey. Edward al escuchar mi comentario se enfureció.

-No, el no vendrá con nosotros…. Ni se te ocurra!... Reneesme! –podía ver a Jacob junto a ellos caminando por el "Parque de las fuentes" unos kilómetros cerca de nuestra casa, mi querida sobrina ya lo tenía bien decidido. Muajajaja mi plan improvisado ya estaba dando frutos, solo que los demás no estábamos ahí, tenía que darle un poquito más de tiempo y que el objetivo fluya por sí mismo.

-Papa por favor deja que venga con nosotros, será divertido! – Edward miraba a nessie y luego a Bella, por mi visión sabía que no tenía más opción pues ellos iban a aceptar de cualquier forma, el encanto de su hija era muy poderoso y ella no iba a parar hasta conseguir lo que quería, pero Edward y Bella eran muy obstinados no sería fácil.

-Edward y yo habíamos planeado este paseo para pasar un tiempo juntos y para llevarte a la catedral que tanto quieres conocer, está bien que quieres que Jacob venga con nosotros…. pero…. –

-pero Jacob es parte de la familia ahora….¿No es cierto papa? – agrego nessie interrumpiendo a Bella para luego ponerse al frente de mi hermano.

-es solo un paseo…. Jacob es un gran chico, hasta puedo jurar que le has tomado cariño. – Si los vampiros se pudieran sonrojar Edward estaría rojo como un tomate – yo quiero mucho a Jacob, el es todo para mi y que mejor que ver la nueva ciudad junto a él y toda mi familia…. Siempre tendré tiempo para ustedes. Que este mucho tiempo con Jacob no significa que no los quiera y eso lo sabes papa, esto no es solo para que el venga con nosotros a "pasear", esto implica toda mi eternidad porque no me separare de Jacob tan fácilmente. Y si no les gusta lo que digo pues no habrá nada que hacer, no cambiare de opinión y este es mi veredicto final, no hay nada que puedan hacer – culmino nessie cruzándose de brazos, "toda mi familia"? excelente! Ya estábamos todos incluidos.

-no intentare nada…. – musito Edward.

-Qué?... –

-que no intentare nada…. Para hacerte cambiar de opinión…. Tienes razón – en ese momento yo estaba con la boca abierta, había visto lo que iba a pasar, esto estaría grabado en la historia – es cierto que con el tiempo…. Solo un poco….he aceptado a Jacob como es, y debo reconocer que no se toma muchas cosas en serio pero es extremadamente leal y no hubiera deseado a alguien mejor para proteger a mi hija –

-Papa….. –

-es mi naturaleza sobreprotectora que insiste en ver a Jacob como un peligro y no quiero aceptar que en verdad me agrada…. – lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que ningún humano llegaría a oírlo pero nosotros lo escuchamos perfectamente – y esto no es por lo que dijiste antes…. Jacob ya lo sabía, solo lo estoy haciendo oficial –

-yo también te quiero Edward – articulo Jacob con una sonrisa burlona.

-cállate… - ok! Creo que "el plan" funciono, toda la familia iría a la salida y supongo que había logrado algo mucho más grande…. Que Edward aceptara a Jacob públicamente. Pues en un momento todo se volvió tan emocional y sentimientos encontrados salieron a la luz, es como si toda la tristeza del mundo se hubiera evaporado por un minuto, solo porque había insinuado que Jacob, Emmett y yo podíamos ir a su pequeño paseo…. lo considero un milagro de las compras.

-Bella ya puedes empezar a ponerte celosa, este amor es taaan profundo – menciono Emmett sentado en el sofá como si estuviera viendo una telenovela.

-muy gracioso Emmett –

-bueno ya! Muchas emociones por hoy, Vamos a decirles a los demás sobre salir – dije mientras daba saltitos hacia donde se encontraba mi esposo, en la biblioteca.

-solo era cuestión de tiempo para que al fin se decidiera – reacciono Jasper al sentirme, pues todos los que se encontraban en la casa pudieron escuchar la pequeña conversación.

-si…. –

-es un gran cambio para nuestra familia –

-Carlisle tenía razón…. Por eso se presentan las luces –

Bella Pov

Bueno esto era extraño, de repente un ambiente de tranquilidad y paz surco por nuestra casa y no era gracias a Jasper, pues se sentía diferente como todo mal, sentimiento y rencor había sido absorbido por una fuerza desconocida. Tal vez estábamos aliviados de que ya no tendríamos que lidiar con el conflicto Edward-Jacob y lo sobrenatural solo era parte de mi imaginación, pero no, había algo extraño en esto y que sea extraño no significa que sea malo. Una mano iluminada nos tomo por sorpresa uniendo a la familia más de lo que estaba, era un brillo bueno y muy conocido. No era la única vez que me sentía de esta forma, la primera vez fue cuando vi a reneesme justo después de mi transformación, la segunda vez pasó un momento en que tanya y yo nos volvimos más cercanas, la tercera sucedió después de que el auge de tener a los vulturis detrás de nosotros había terminado, era una chispa iluminada de alegría y vaya que lo era, literalmente, en esos momentos todo lo que veía eran luces.

-Bueno chicos no me parece mala idea, en verdad me gustaría salir por un rato para romper la rutina – dijo Esme al escuchar el plan que Alice había escrito de los lugares que visitaríamos hoy, era temprano aun, así que teníamos mucho tiempo para ir a esa cantidad de paradas. Quien iba a pensar que un pueblito como Ghislain tuviera tantas zonas celebres, pero aun estaba desilusionada pues quería pasar este día entre mi esposo, mi hija y yo, antes que el nuevo instituto comenzara.

-enserio vendrán todos? – pregunte con un poco de frialdad. Alice y Esme me miraron con cara de perritos abandonados.

-Bella si no quieres que vayamos solo dilo, no tengo ningún inconveniente – expreso Esme con una sonrisa comprensible, porque tiene que hacerlo tan difícil.

-claro Esme no te preocupes, lo estoy viendo, claro que quiere que vayamos – anuncio Alice que me miraba con complicidad.

-claro que si…. y los chicos? – pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-están en la piscina, Emmett y Jasper hicieron una apuesta de quien hacia los mejores clavados y Edward y Jacob se unieron también – dijo Rosalie que entraba a la escena envuelta en una toalla, seguro estaba en la piscina tranquila hasta que ellos llegaron con sus continuas apuestas, pero no estaba enojada.

-E hicieron equipos, el tío Jasper y el tío Emmett contra mi papa y Jacob! – celebro mi hija que se asomo un momento a la puerta para avisarnos y luego volvió afuera para ver el show. *_Esto no me lo puedo perder* _pensé y Salí justo detrás de mi hija. Alice desapareció un momento y luego volvió con una cámara en sus manos.

-para qué es eso – pregunte.

-ya veras….. –

Cuando ya estábamos afuera vimos a Edward y Jacob parados en el borde de la piscina, ellos iban a saltar primero. se me hacía que el equipo de mi esposo iba a ganar ya que Edward podía leer la mente y sabría que movimiento haría Jacob exactamente, así que estaban coordinados, no como Emmett y Jasper.

-1...2...3… - conto Jacob y luego los dos hicieron una voltereta y cayeron al agua salpicándonos a todos, me sorprende que Alice no se haya enojado porque mojaron su ropa, ella estaba muy ocupada tomando fotos. Y así Edward y Jacob recibieron una ovación del "publico", como decía lo hicieron muy bien. Salieron del agua y chocaron sus manos?

-si, si, si no malgasten sus aplausos… ahora es nuestro turno – canto Emmett dándole un codazo a Jasper en las costillas – y lo haremos allá… - dijo señalando una plataforma de cemento que se encontraba alado de piscina, la cual pensaba usar como trampolín. Quite mi escudo y le pregunte a Edward _*esta bromeando verdad*_

-No, no está bromeando –

-Emmy pooh no creo que sea una buena idea… - afirmo Rosalie mirando la plataforma y luego a Emmett.

-tranquila mi reina ninguna piscina puede con Emmett "el grande" – dijo haciendo una pose de superhéroe.

-yo no participare en esto – aviso Jasper mirando a Emmett con desaprobación.

-la gloria será toda mía…. – y como un torpedo Emmett ya estaba en la plataforma listo para saltar.

-Gerónimo! – el oso salto a la piscina como una bola de cañón, empapándonos a todos, pues era una plataforma de 5 metros de altura y la velocidad en que cayó hacia más fuerte la caída. Emmett cayo tan fuerte que hiso una grieta en el fondo de la piscina la cual se extendió a todos lados, la piscina estaba más elevada que el suelo, así que al momento en que todo se empezó a romper el agua se desbordo a cantaros fluyendo hacia el bosque.

La escena era divertida, Emmett se encontraba en el centro de lo que parecía una consecuencia de un choque de meteorito, ya no había agua pues toda se encontraba en los alrededores y encima de nosotros, suerte que mucha de ella no se haya filtrado adentro de la casa o si no Esme se volvería loca.

-que paso, que fue ese ruido…. – salió Esme preocupada – Emmett! –

Esme se enojo muchísimo, el agua había destruido por completo las flores que recién había plantado en el patio de atrás. Todos terminamos castigados y no pudimos ir al paseo hoy, entre todos limpiamos el desastre que Emmett había hecho.

Que mas da…. habrá otro momento para salir mañana, este era un típico y ansiado momento en familia que tanto me gustaba…. Todos son únicos y originales.

**Holis! gracias por seguir mi historia, espero con ansias sus reviews, sus comentarios me dan mas energía para seguir escribiendo. besitos dulces para todos... ahora si que se quedaron sin piscina verdad?, no creo que Emmett tenga su jeep pronto xD**

**subo mas tarde o mañana.**


	9. bendito Ghislain

**siento la tardanza, estaba haciendo muchas cosas en estos días, además ya se acerca la escuela y todo se enreda... ya saben**

**no se enojen X( aquí les va otro capitulo, espero les guste**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M**

Edward Pov

_"—Aaaaaaa!… no te acerques….. déjame en paz…. Aaaaaaa! – Gritaba la chica desesperada. Se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar nada, miraba al frente dando pasos hacia atrás con sigilo para que aquello no se inmutara en hacerle daño. Todo se volvió obscuro…._

_-atrás! Aléjate! – volvió a parecer claro, ella caminaba sin rumbo fijo pero alarmada por lo que la seguía. Llego a un lugar rustico y accidentado, lo último que quería era caer, siguió adelante con cuidado, todo se volvió negro… Algo la empujo y quedo tendida en el suelo, ella miraba a su agresor con espanto – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!… - después del desgarrador grito cerró los ojos, pensaba que su vida terminaría ahí, una vida muy abundante para una simple adolescente._

_De la nada una figura grande salió de la maleza y se puso entre lo obscuro y la chica, era Emmett…. Rose, Jasper y Alice se unieron a él haciéndole frente a lo que sea que a esta chica perseguía._

_-Aaaaaaaaaaa! – la chica seguía produciendo alaridos dominada por el temor._

_-Cállate mujer! No es para tanto – le reprocho Emmett, pero no ayudo mucho ya que estaba más atemorizada que antes – nosotros haremos a este bicho polvo – _

_Acto seguido Emmett se tiro para atacar…. Pero algo muy fuerte lo empujo, luego Rosalie tomo el mando y decido embestir, pero ella salió volando impulsada por un rayo verde cayendo encima de Emmett. Alice y Jasper tomaron la iniciativa y se lanzaron a lo obscuro pero lo que había ahí los golpeo y los dos al igual que los demás cayeron en un segundo. Ahora los vampiros se encontraban en el suelo junto a la chica preguntándose cómo pudo deshabilitarlos tan rápido._

_La obscuridad se acercaba a ellos y luego todo se sumió en ella….."_

-Que fue eso… - le pregunte a mi hermana que estaba saliendo del trance.

-no… no lo sé – me dijo confusa.

-que paso – se acerco Carlisle que al igual que todos miraban intrigados, Jasper mando olas de calma ya que muchos estaban preocupados, incluyéndolo a él, que se encontró al lado de Alice en todo el transcurso de la visión.

-no sabría cómo explicarles…. Es extraño…. Es como las visiones en donde los licántropos tienen participación… me limitan ver muchas cosas – afirmo Alice.

-sea lo que sea, no era humano o vampiro, ni mucho menos licántropo – agregue.

-que fue exactamente lo que vistes Alice – le pregunto mi esposa.

-pues…. había una chica, era rubia, cabello corto hasta la barbilla, ojos cafés, delgada…. Y por cierto llevaba una vestimenta horrible! –

-Alice! Ve al grano – se exalto Bella.

-ok, ok… pues ella estaba siendo atacada por algo, no sé lo que es, en la visión solo salía ella y… nosotros….. no me mostraba a nadie más….. pero algo nos derribo –

-derribarnos? Por favor, que podría derribarnos, deja de jugar – dijo el oso con arrogancia.

-es enserio Emmett! – lo reprendí, a veces mi hermano podía ser muy inoportuno, además no tenia permitido hablar por lo del accidente pasado, Carlisle había extendido el castigo del jeep por un año y medio, que destruyera la piscina no lo divirtió para nada, pero Carlisle tenía que admitir que teniendo hijos vampiros con mucha fuerza, cosas pueden salir muy mal.

Todos ahí estaban preocupados, nos encontrábamos en la sala esperando a que el cielo se tornara nublado para poder salir a nuestras andanzas, la tele estaba encendida en el noticiero matutino y con todas las miradas en Alice y en mí. Podía escuchar lo que pensaban, lo cual no era nada positivo.

_"deberíamos preocuparnos?" _Carlisle.

_"suficiente con los vulturis! sea lo que sea eso, tendrá problemas conmigo" _Rosalie.

_"si no es vampiro, humano o licántropo, que es?... No hay nada más peligroso que conozca" _Jasper

_"esto no se escucha bien, que debemos hacer?" _Esme

_"exagerados" _Emmett

_"si estábamos peleando al frente de la chica, significa que sabia nuestro secreto, sería un buen pretexto para que los vulturis nos destruyan al fin" _Alice tenía razón, era la única que se había dado cuenta de eso, en cuanto Aro lo supiera no dudaría ni un segundo en venir a darnos el juicio final. Pero antes debíamos averiguar lo que era esa cosa, por bien de todos incluso de los vulturis.

_"creo que no saldremos nada, es un mal momento" _pensó reneesme con una mirada desilusionada.

-Reneesme, claro que saldremos – le dije a mi hija, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – solo debemos estar alertas, y no levantar sospechas –

-bueno! Dejen a un lado la preocupación, todo está bien – después de lo que dijo Alice, se calmaron un poco y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo, pero en sus cabezas aun rondaba la curiosidad.

Ya todos estábamos preparados para irnos, nuestros carros ya habían llegado, así que no necesitábamos que nadie nos llevara esta vez. Antes de irnos nos fijamos en la tele….

_"y en ultimas noticias, una gran suma de personas han sido encontradas haciendo rituales extraños en diferentes zonas de la ciudad, según las autoridades cuando estas personas son atrapadas en el acto desaparecen de la nada sin dejar rastro. No hay indicios de que alguien conozca a estas personas o que vivan cerca de aquí; desde que empezaron los hechos, el obispo Lisandro Rossi afirma que el porcentaje de personas poseídas ha aumentado considerablemente y que los sacerdotes tienen que atender más de 4 exorcismos por día. Esperamos que la intervención no afecte nuestra vida cotidiana…."_

-4 exorcismos por día? Vaya este pueblo sí que esta jodido – anuncio Emmett que se sentó en el sillón mientras nosotros no manteníamos de pie. Bella y Jacob le taparon los oídos a reneesme, en la cabeza de mi hija solo rondaba "_que es un obispo_" "_que es un sacerdote_" "_que es un exorcismo_" olvidaba que no le habíamos enseñado a Reneesme nada sobre religión, Carlisle lo intento una vez pero por alguna extraña razón Rosalie y Bella no lo dejaron….. por lo atea que es mi hermana, no me sorprendía.

-utilizan estas historias como incentivo para sus creencias, dejar todo al azar esperando que la burbuja del destino no les haga sus vidas miserables – expreso Jasper, el también tenía dificultades para creer.

-el azar no existe, Dios no juega a los dados – le respondió Carlisle mirándolo pasivamente – todo tiene una razón de ser.

-nuestras vidas no fueron muy acertadas que digamos, si no fuéramos vampiros muchos no estuviesen aquí – culmino mi hermano.

-olvidemos el tema y vayámonos ya, antes de que sea tarde – le di la razón a mi hermana y todos nos dirigimos a nuestros autos. Ya tendríamos tiempo de averiguar muchas cosas, por ahora hay que disfrutar nuestro tiempo en familia.

Jacob Pov

-que pasa si sacamos las monedas de estas fuentes? – pregunto el grandulón; estábamos Nessie, Emmett y yo observando la fuente más grande del parque.

-probablemente los deseos de muchos no se cumplirían – le respondí – y tú te volverías un ratero –

-enserio crees en esas cosas? – me cuestiono – los humanos dejan las monedas para pagarle al genio cumple deseos que vive en la fuente, pero el genio es muy noble y no le cobra a nadie –

-esa fuente me recuerda tanto a nuestra piscina….. antes de que el tío Emmett la destruyera –

-chicos! Vámonos – se escucho la voz aguda de la pequeña duende, nosotros nos volteamos y nos dirigimos a los autos para irnos de "el parque de las fuentes", el nombre era un poco absurdo pero el lugar era maravilloso, en cada lugar que mirábamos había una fuente y todas con diferentes detalles que hacía más única su belleza; según un señor que estaba sentado en un banco, el agua de las fuentes provenía de un rio llamado "Vencelas", que se encontraba en la montaña más alta de esta ciudad, en donde algunas personas creen que es el lugar en donde los angeles tocan la tierra, así que todas las fuentes eran una representación de todos los angeles y arcángeles importantes en el cielo. Nessie sintió agrado por el señor y hablo con el muchas cosas sobre este lugar y sobre la ciudad, ya que en los libros de historia y geografía que Carlisle poseía no se encontraban muchas cosas sobre esta parte de Inglaterra. En un momento decidimos preguntarle porque no había nadie aquí ya que el parque estaba completamente vacío, según él la gente no venia por temor a encontrarse al fantasma que rondaba por aquí, Emmett y yo pensábamos que era solo un viejo chiflado pero Ness estaba fascinada con sus historias.

Ya nos íbamos y nos despedimos todos del señor, Esme le pregunto su nombre pero él no quiso decirlo. Había algo muy enigmático en ese viejo, sus ojos eran muy obscuros, no como las otras personas o como yo que tengo ojos marrón obscuro.

-si, es muy extraño –me dijo Edward mirando al señor.

-porque –

-sus pensamientos…. Son muy borrosos….. casi ilegibles – me quede intrigado, cuanto misterio podía tener un simple viejito…. Pero bueno que más da.

Después de irnos visitamos muchos lugares más; fuimos a un campo que tenía árboles con hojas rojas llamado "La sainte croix", luego a una cueva llamada "la sidoine"... unas tres paradas después fuimos a la parte central de la ciudad, en donde nos dispusimos a comprar cosas. La duende nos arrastro a todas las tiendas que había en Ghislain, para el martirio de Bella y mío ya que éramos sus principales víctimas; ella se disponía a comprarme ropa, ropa y mas ropa, ahora entiendo porque el armario es tan grande. Después de una hora de castigo fuimos a la parte que nessie esperaba con ansias… la catedral.

Admiramos la belleza exterior del castillo pero era hora de entrar, Ness daba saltitos de alegría, escuchamos unos cantos provenientes de adentro, cuando entramos no había absolutamente nadie pero no le tome importancia porque quede perplejo por lo que veía, si en el exterior era hermosa en el interior era doblemente preciosa; estaba todo blanco, había unos pilares que tenían la forma de troncos de árbol, el techo tenía una textura de hojas, en las paredes habían palabras escritas en color dorado en un leguaje que ninguno de nosotros sabia, lo que era extraño ya que Edward y Carlisle eran como enciclopedias, ellos se quedaron un buen rato viendo las paredes pero no descifraron nada. Era todo muy bonito, había partes en dorado que le daba una iluminación como del cielo y vi ilusiones de pájaros en las ramas de los "troncos", pero lo que no vi fueron las comunes figuras de santos que había en todas las iglesias cristianas, esta no tenía ninguna, solo el altar tenía una pequeña ventana que miraba al cielo; estar ahí adentro era muy reconfortante, de hecho estaba repleto de una energía buena y todos se sentían bien ahí…. Ya eran las 9:00 de la noche y nosotros seguíamos en la catedral, Nessie se durmió entre mis brazos, mi princesa estaba cansada por el día de hoy al igual que yo así que decidimos irnos a la casa. Tome a Ness entre mis brazos y nos fuimos a los autos.

En el camino me puse a pensar en todo lo que pasamos hoy, las fuentes, el señor, los arboles rojos, la cueva, las compras y la catedral; con tantas cosas había olvidado completamente lo de esta mañana, la extraña visión de la duende, a que se debía tanto enigma, porque de pronto venimos aquí y sale con eso, como un pueblo tan bonito podía tener a gente haciendo rituales por ahí, tener tantas posesiones, desde que llegamos aquí sentí una energía pesada y otra ligera, tendrá algo que ver con su visión? Volveré a ver esas lucecitas? Estamos en peligro? Será ese señor familia de Carlisle? Conseguiremos una nueva piscina?

-Jacob! Ya basta! Me estas causando dolor de cabeza - me grito el lee mentes masajeándose la sien – no te preocupes, pronto lo averiguaremos –

-eso espero…. – dije mirando de reojo a Nessie que dormía encima de mi hombro, gran parte de mi preocupación era por ella, si llegara a pasarle algo mi corazón dejaría de latir, pero jamás permitiría que nada ni nadie se acerque a ella con intensiones malas, el que lo intente terminara muerto cueste lo que cueste.

Recordé que faltaba solo un día para empezar el instituto, para Bella y para mi es la primera vez que tengamos que repetirlo, pero para nessie es la primera vez que va al instituto cosa que la emociona mucho. Ya estábamos cerca de la casa, estaba muy agotado, recorrer casi todo el bendito Ghislain canso demasiado y aun faltaba más por ver! Yo solo pensaba *_no mas* _

Yo solo pensaba en….en…..en…..dor….._zzZZZZZZZZZZZ_

**Holis! espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews con ansias, **

**lo ultimo es un poco cierto tengo mucho sueeeeño, era lo único que tenia en mente, no quiero quedar mal con ustedes así que les digo que no se cuando vuelva a subir, tal vez en dos días, pero seguiré subiendo eso es seguro :)**


	10. Faroles del cielo

**otra vez, de nuevo perdónenme por la tardanza, falta de imaginación ya saben... X(**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M**

**espero que les guste y gracias por leer mi historia enserio lo aprecio.**

Reneesme Pov

-pásenme los malvaviscos –

-Jacob, no te vas a comer todos los malvaviscos! – le advirtió mi tía Rose

-acaso quieres? –

-no que asco….. pero mi sobrina también debe comer no? –

-nessie no come tanto como el – dijo mi tío Emmett

-siempre te comes toda la comida –

-Rosalie, yo hago comida para todos y con eso quiero decir Reneesme y Jacob – intervino Esme

-tal vez deberíamos conseguirle su propia comida, en la ciudad vi una tienda de mascotas muy buena –

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja – se rieron todos

-Emmett! ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una rubia inteligente y un perro? –

-cual? –

-que los perros existen –

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja – todos se volvieron a reír incluyendo a mi tío.

-Emmett! –

-los siento mi Rose –

-Jacob, Emmett y Rosalie dejen de pelear, quédense tranquilos ya! –

-Gracias abuelito – le dije a Carlisle; esa discusión ya me estaba hostigando, mi tía y Jacob siempre encontraban una tontería para pelear, había olvidado que el conflicto entre ellos no había terminado del todo y se molestaban con sobrenombres y chistes, no era agradable, pero nos sacaba una sonrisa de vez en cuando. No era nada bonito que la familia se peleara, pero no eran problemas familiares, en un libro que leí me di cuenta que los humanos se mofaban entre ellos y no era con intenciones malas. Así que estaba bien.

Estábamos todos alrededor de una fogata hablando sobre cosas triviales, a mi tía Alice se le ocurrió hacer algo diferente en la noche ya que en el día no hicimos nada en especial. El día de ayer fue asombroso y no olvidare lo bien que la pase junto a mi familia, estaba pensando en salir todos los días para ir a la catedral y luego al parque de las fuentes con mi Jacob, pero aun tenía que contar con el permiso de mis padres, de todos modos solo tenía 7 años.

-que tal si contamos historias de miedo – se paro mi tía Alice dando saltitos – Bella tu empiezas –

-porque yo –

-vamos Bella no seas aguafiestas, será divertido –

-Alice, cada vez que dices eso no me divierto, para nada – después de eso mi tía hiso un adorable puchero, luego mi tío Emmett se le unió, luego yo, Jacob, tío Jasper, tía Rose, Esme, Carlisle y por ultimo mi papa; Todos se veían tan graciosos.

-está bien, está bien – dijo mi madre rendida, ella es muy buena contando historias, siempre me contaba cuando era pequeña y lo hacía muy bien, pero de miedo no escuche ni una…..

Mi mama empezó a contar la historia mientras escuchábamos atentos, para mí la historia era para encerrarme en mi cuarto y no salir jamás, pero vi a mí alrededor y el tío Emmett se estaba riendo, mi tía rose se arreglaba el cabello, tío Jasper tranquilo como siempre, tía Alice aplaudiendo a lo bajo cada vez que pasaba algo grotesco en la historia, Carlisle, Esme y mi papa solo le prestaban atención con una sonrisa. *_Como no se pueden asustar con algo así?* _pensé, pero me quede tranquila al ver que Jacob estaba igual de aterrado que yo, incluso más.

Ya acabada la historia todos aplaudieron, menos Jacob y yo. De seguro no dormiría esta noche desasiéndome de todos los espejos que había en mi habitación, no quería encontrarme con un espectro semejante; aunque sabía que solo era una historia, podía ser cierto, ya que eh crecido en un ambiente sobrenatural en donde vampiros y lobos conviven juntos, o…. algo así.

-muy buena historia Bells, pero se les caerán los pantalones al oír la mía – reí un poco por la aptitud de mi tío Emmett, el siempre encontraba la forma de sacarme una sonrisa.

-en una noche despejada y fría…. – no termino su relato ya que se encontraba mirando el obscuro cielo, los demás se le unieron al igual que yo pero no vi nada fuera de lo normal.

-y ahí van de nuevo – dijo Carlisle, me preguntaba a que se refería, todos tenían rostros de singular calma. Jacob se paró de su asiento sin perder la vista hacia arriba.

-las lucecitas…. – ahora comprendía… al parecer estaban visualizando las raras luces que Jacob había visto hace unos días atrás, pero porque yo no podía verlas y que hacían aquí, ¿que no las había visto en forks?

-lucecitas? Pero que cursi de tu parte –

-cállate Emmett – Le advirtió con una voz suave y calmada – es…. asombroso…. –

-ustedes también pueden verlas? – Pregunte – mama?

-si reneesme, al igual que todos, empecé a verlas después de mi transformación – me dijo mi madre que se había sentado al lado mío – pero por alguna razón tú no –

-y porque Jacob puede verlas y yo no – dije cruzándome de brazos con un puchero en mi rostro.

-si supiéramos que son lo sabríamos, pero lastimosamente no -

-y entonces, solo aparecen y ya? –

-si…. Pero no salen todas las noches, solo por alguna razón en especial – me respondió mi papa – lo curioso es cuando aparecen –

-justo antes de que algo importante pase, personal o general – agrego Carlisle, Jacob aun seguía mirando el cielo pero estaba atento a la conversación.

-personal o general? –

-personal por ejemplo…. Un nuevo miembro, un encuentro, una nueva conexión, un nuevo comienzo – tomo la palabra mi tío Jasper – General…. El fin de una guerra, el comienzo de una nueva era, acontecimientos favorecedores para el mundo –

-son muchos más acertadas que yo y solo se manifiestan con buenos sucesos – dijo mi tía Alice

-y nadie ha descubierto que son? –

-varios vampiros han querido descifrarlo pero nadie lo consigue…. Incluso Aro que ah pasado toda su inmortalidad intentado averiguar de dónde provienen para alimentar su curiosidad y la de los demás, pero no puede…. Ya lo consideramos algo tan típico como llover o el amanecer, solo aparecen, pero son causados por algo, algo que otros saben y otros ignoran – conto mi tío Jasper.

-ya está catalogado, como unos de los enigmas del mundo vampírico que no se pueden resolver – agrego tía Rose.

-los humanos no pueden verlo? -

-claro que no, si no ya estaría en primera plana – dijo tío Emmett.

-y si son personales, otros las verían? –

-me imagino que no, tal vez las personas implicadas si – opino Carlisle.

-Jacob, puedes dejar de hacerlo, te dará dolor de cuello – le dijo Esme, ya que Jacob era el único que miraba al cielo estupefacto. Volvió en sí y se sentó.

-lo siento, es que es alucinante –

-si… son maravillosas – todos volvieron a ver el cielo, yo recosté mi cabeza en mi mano enojada porque no podía apreciar lo "maravillosas" que parecían ser. Jacob me miro y me dio un cálido abrazo, ahora en vez de mirar al cielo me miraba a mí, deshice mi postura y me a recosté a su hombro.

-esas lucecitas no se comparan con tu brillo – no pude evitar sonrojarme con su comentario, es tan lindo, mire a mi papa quien le dio una mirada fulminante a Jacob pero después se relajo.

-oye fido, se dice faroles no "lucecitas" – le dijo mi tía Rose acabando con el silencio de un segundo.

-faroles? Pensé que no sabían que eran –

-no lo sabemos, pero así le decimos…. Una forma con más clase, sé que eso no está en tu vocabulario –

-Emmett! ¿Cuántos chistes de rubias hay? –

-Tres, los demás son historias autenticas – le respondió mi tío Emmett entusiasmado, mi tía lo miro con indignación y el la miro pidiendo misericordia.

-se acabo! pasaras la noche viendo los faroles aquí afuera, porque a mi cuarto no entras! –

-Nooo, no puedes hacerme esto –

-ya lo hice Emmett y no habrá nada que me haga a cambiar de opinión –

-No! mi hermosa Rose… solo por terminarle el chiste al perro –

-Retráctate! – Grito mi Jacob.

-Retráctate tu! –

-no me arrepiento de nada! –

-yo tampoco –

Y así empezó otra pelea Emmett-Rosalie-Jacob en nuestra tranquila casa, pero si fuera "tranquila" como digo nuestra eternidad seria la más aburrida que un vampiro común podría tener y por eso amo a mi familia.

Mañana sería un gran día, bueno…. por lo menos para mí, iría al instituto por primera vez, estaba muy emocionada por eso. No puedo esperar ver gente nueva, tal vez pueda encontrar nuevos amigos, pero será difícil encontrar a alguien que me entienda tanto como Jacob, además mi familia prefiere alejarse para no levantar sospechas y según mi mama, casi no hablan con nadie, pero eso cambiara este año porque ahora vengo yo.

En cuanto a los faroles, tal vez están aquí para probar que hay muchas cosas buenas porque celebrar y por eso se representan como una luz, porque en lo más obscuro de nuestro mundo una luz siempre significa vida y mientras una cosa termina siempre empieza una nueva, una nueva vida. No descansare hasta averiguar que son esas luces y que puedo hacer para verlas, cueste lo que cueste, dure lo que dure, como me llamo Reneesme Carlie Cullen.

**Holis! que les pareció, espero que bien ya que este me costo mucho hacerlo por falta de imaginación, sorry... pero aquí esta, como lo prometí**

**muchos besitos dulces, a todos mis lectores, espero sus reviews, gracias por sus lindos comentarios.**


	11. Nuevo instituto parte 1

**perdonen por la tardanza, enserio... ;(**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M**

**esos son los links de como es que me imagino a los personajes.**

**Nara**

s306. /user/xoxo_angie/media/ Naya%20Rivera/ .html

**Claire**

www. /wp-content

**solo quiten lo espacios... **

**espero que les guste, este es capitulo mas largo que eh hecho.**

Alice Pov

_"estábamos en el mismo lugar todos tirados en el suelo, solo que Edward, Bella y Jacob estaban ahí, mi hermano miro a la chica y luego le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

_-no deberías caminar por ahí sola sabiendo lo peligroso que es – le dijo mi hermano mientras ella se sacudía la tierra de encima; ella lo miro con adoración._

_-eeeh…. Si tienes razón, fue muy tonto de mi parte – dijo ella quitándose una mecha del rostro para ponerla en su oreja, ella le sonreía plenamente a Edward, como si estuviera a punto de tirársele encima, Bella la fulmino con la mirada._

_-si, fue muy tonto de tu parte – dijo Bella jalando a Edward lejos de la chica._

_-si niña… salsa picante se enojara mucho contigo – le dijo Emmett apuntándola con el dedo._

_-y con nosotros también – agrego Jacob._

_-a quien le importa!, dejen que piense lo que quiera – Rosalie estaba visiblemente enojada._

_-Bueno, que tal si regresamos, no quiero que nos topemos con una de esas cosas de nuevo – dijo Jasper mirando todo a su alrededor y luego viéndome a mí. Todos nos fuimos de ahí a paso humano, estábamos alrededor de la chica formando un circulo como si fuéramos una pared creada para protegerla."_

Y reaccione…. estaba en mi habitación escogiendo la ropa para ponerme hoy 1 de septiembre, el "primer día de clases", ya había visitado la habitación de todos para escoger su atuendo, eran las 6:00 de la mañana y ni Jacob ni Nessie habían despertado aun, pero me tome la libertad de ordenar en sus mochilas todo lo que necesitarían, lo único que faltaba era que despertaran.

-¿salsa picante? quien se llamaría de esa forma – le dije al aire divertida.

-Amor…. – dijo Jasper saliendo del baño mientras se ponía el chaleco negro que le di, ¡se veía hermoso! – ¿no crees que es demasiado llamativo? –

-claro que no! Luces muy apuesto –

-hablo por todos…. Es como si fuéramos a una pasarela – me dijo mientras se veía al espejo con una ceja alzada – Alice solo vamos a la escuela…. Creo que este año exageraste un poco –

-¿exagerar? Me ofendes Jasper – le reclame con una voz indignada – hoy es el primer día de clases de Nessie, así que es un día especial –

-es como si fuéramos a una fiesta de te – volvió a decir, yo empecé a fruncir el ceño.

-pues yo pienso que es muy adecuado y no permitiré que mi familia se ponga la misma ropa dos veces! – le dije cruzada de brazos.

-está bien…. Creo que nuestros planes de "no llamar la atención" nunca funcionaran, aunque vayamos vestidos de simios – aseguro para entrar al baño de nuevo y terminar de vestirse, yo sonreí victoriosa. Me puse mi ropa y baje para ver que todo estuviera bajo control…. Nessie ya estaba en el comedor desayunando alegremente, Edward veía la televisión junto a Emmett quien leía un libro? Emmett? Leyendo? Iba a preguntarle porque pero se veía muy sumido en su lectura así que no quise interrumpir, Edward me miro curioso.

-extraño…. – me dijo a lo bajo, de seguro se refería a la visión.

-si…. Muy extraño – le conteste, después el volvió a dirigir su mirada a la tele y me fui a supervisar lo demás.

-JACOB! – era la voz de Bella, me dirigí rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde provenía, cuando llegue la puerta del cuarto de Jacob estaba en el piso y Esme estaba en el portal de la habitación, al parecer escucho el grito y vino a ver qué ocurría – YA SON LAS 7:00 DE LA MAÑANA! O TE LEVANTAS O TE LEVANTO YO! –

-no molestes…. Intento dormir – musito Jacob casi inaudible – en 10 minutos mama! – dijo con su cara apoyada en la almohada.

-JACOB! ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA –

-Bella…. No tengo la culpa que ya tu no sepas lo que es dormir – le contesto – se un poco comprensiva por los que si lo necesitamos –

-SE ACABO! – Bella salió de la habitación a velocidad vampiro, Jacob había caído de nuevo en el sueño y Esme y yo nos reíamos por la divertida escena, luego me espese a carcajear al ver lo que Bella planeaba hacer. Unos segundos después Bella volvió con un cubo gigante de hielo y agua, ella lo reforzó con mas hielo teniendo en cuenta la temperatura de Jacob – que conste que te advertí – Bella le tiro todo el contenido del cubo a Jacob.

-Aaaaaaa…. Frio….aaa…aaa….que te pasa! – el impacto fue tan repentino que Jacob salió disparado de la cama – no es divertido! – estaba tan atenta al momento que no me di cuenta que toda la familia estaba en el cuarto riéndose de Jacob, menos Carlisle.

-Jacob! Jacob! Mira…. – dijo Emmett poniéndose delante de todos nosotros con el libro que llevaba hace un rato, yo vire los ojos – "_O.V.N.I. _Objeto volador no identificado. La observación de un objeto volante, real o aparente, que no puede ser identificado por el observador y cuyo origen sigue siendo desconocido después de una investigación." Los faroles son ovnis! –

-Emmett no seas ridículo – le dijo Jasper que se encontraba detrás de el.

-puede ser…. Y si ese "bicho" que atacaba a la chica era un extraterrestre, por eso Alice no lo puede ver, porque ella no ha pertenecido a su especie, o eso es lo que ella nos hace creer, tal vez si lo vio, pero no quiere delatar a su amigo extraterrestre – continuo diciendo el oso, a estas alturas la conversación estaba ofendiéndome – díganme que no soy el único que piensa que Alice es rara – Jacob y el levantaron la mano y escuche risitas en el fondo. Yo solo me indignaba más y más cada vez que esta conversación avanzaba, iba a abrir mi boca pero Edward me interrumpió.

-como explicas que unos pueden verlas y otros no – le dijo

-solo se muestran a personas cool – todos pusimos caras de "oh por Dios".

-y como explicas que solo salen en momentos especiales –

-los extraterrestres hacen una visita turística antes de los hechos –

-Emmett…. ¿En verdad cuántos años tienes? – le pregunto Bella.

-los suficientes para fastidiarnos a todos – dije y todos empezaron a reír.

-ríanse todo lo que quieran, todos vendrán a mi cuando un extraterrestre visite nuestra casa en "son de paz" – anuncio saliendo de la habitación con la frente en alto. Unos segundos después todos se habían retirado de la habitación de Jacob, solo quedábamos Bella y yo.

-tu! Vístete ya es hora de irnos – le dijo a Jacob saliendo de la habitación.

-¿qué le pasa? ¿Ahora tiene complejo de madre? – exclamo Jacob cuando ya se había retirado, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-ESCUCHE ESO! –los dos saltamos al oír a Bella, el se fue a cambiar y yo me fui a la sala con los demás, me senté junto a Nessie para explicarle todo lo que debía hacer y decir en el instituto.

Unos cinco minutos después ya todos estaban listos, Carlisle ya se había ido a su trabajo, Jacob ya estaba vestido y Nessie termino de desayunar. Edward, Bella, Jacob y Nessie se fueron en el volvo y Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y yo en el BMW; algo me decía que este año sería muy diferente y no solo porque Bella, Jacob y Nessie nos acompañaban o porque lo viera en una visión, sino que sentía mariposas en el estomago…. Una sensación muy extraña en un vampiro, como una intuición.

Reneesme Pov

No puedo creerlo! por fin el día llego! Al fin iría al instituto! Mi tía Alice me explico todo lo que debía decir: 1. Yo era hermana biológica de mi padre, por nuestro parecido, 2. Carlisle era amigo de "nuestros padres", los cuales murieron en un accidente automovilístico, no teníamos mas familia así que él nos adopto….. Listo! eso era todo lo que debía decir, en cuanto a mi mama, ella era hermana del tío Jasper y tía Rose y ellos eran gemelos, tía Alice y tío Emmett eran hermanos y Jacob era un primo lejano.

-en que piensas…. – me pregunto Jacob.

-pienso en lo divertido que debe ser el instituto – le conteste ilusionada.

-créeme Nessie, apenas entres a ese lugar unos minutos después ya querrás salir de ahí – me dijo mirándome a los ojos – incluso querrás quemarla en fuego –

-pues no lo creo, aunque sea un lugar aburrido hare del instituto divertido – lo sermonee.

-por eso te quiero tanto…. – dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza.

Mire a la ventana y ya estábamos en la ciudad central, íbamos avanzando mas y pude divisar la catedral, pero ahora habían personas que entraban y salían de ella…. Personas con túnicas negras y con un manto en la cabeza, con partes blancas en sus ropas, casi parecían pingüinos y todas eran mujeres…. Las había visto en la tele alguna vez pero nunca me inmute en investigar lo que eran.

-son monjas – me dijo mi papa viendo por el espejo retrovisor – dedican toda su vida a servir a Dios –

-¿monjas? ¿Dios? q...u...quien? espera estoy confundida… - mi mama fulmino a mi papa con la mirada, el sonrió de medio lado.

-te explico después –

-ok…. No hay problema – le dije para seguir viendo el paisaje por la ventana con Jacob; Mi expresión cambio completamente al darme cuenta que ya estábamos llegando a la entrada del instituto, donde había un letrero que decía "Instituto Holt Olivier, Ciudad de Ghislain", cada vez que avanzábamos me emocionaba mas, daba pequeños saltitos en mi puesto y aplaudía un poco, en verdad me sentía muy nerviosa…. Ya adentro vi un estacionamiento grande y muchas personas que hablaban y reían entre sí, de repente todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieron sus miradas a los dos autos que ahora entraban a la zona, me di cuenta que no habían carros tan lujosos como los nuestros aquí y por eso su gran atención.

Edward Pov

Otra vez, repetir todo de nuevo, ser los nuevos de la escuela y que todos los humanos estén al pendiente de nosotros no me agradaba para nada, a pesar de que estaba emocionado junto a mi hija, no podía evitar saber todo lo que los demás pensaban y eso me frustraba.

Estacione el carro y todos esperaban que las personas que yacían adentro salieran, yo quise esperar un rato pero Reneesme quería salir ya, así que hicimos lo que quería, al momento de salir los humanos quedaron impactados, todo fue una ola de murmullos y pensamientos.

_"wow, ese chico es hermoso"_

_"esa mujer está lista para este hombre"_

_"parecen supermodelos"_

_"apuesto lo que sea que el alto será mi novio"_

_"es igual de lindo que el pupilo Matthews" _

El ultimo pensamiento me dio una extraña curiosidad y quise saber de dónde provenía, gire y quede sorprendido, había un grupo de cuatro chicas y entre ellas estaba la muchacha de la visión de Alice, por sus pensamientos supe que su nombre era Claire, las demás se emocionaron porque estaba mirando para allá y para no ilusionarlas agarre a Bella por la cintura y le di un casto beso en los labios…. Ellas bufaron y pensaban en mil y un maneras de deshacerse de Bella.

Estábamos afuera del carro esperando que los otros llegaran, teníamos todas las miradas en nosotros, Bella estaba visiblemente incomoda y mi hija igual, esperaba que viniera Alice para que viera igual que yo a la chica de su visión. Unos segundos después ellos llegaron y los humanos se desataron más, todos murmuraban acerca de los nuevos, en el auto pude ver que Alice miraba intensamente hacia las cuatro chicas, luego Rose estaciono su auto.

Bella Pov

Ya todos estábamos ahí, así que nos podíamos dirigir adentro del edificio, era muy grande y muy bien cuidado, mientras caminábamos los humanos nos seguían con la mirada, íbamos buscar nuestro horario de clases en la secretaria.

-oye Rose, la juventud es un disparate – le dijo Emmett, poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella.

-ni que lo digas – dijo Rose mirando hacia atrás, mientras entrabamos al edificio – pero sé cómo manejarlos – agrego adelantando el paso de nosotros, causando la atención de todos los chicos del lugar, Rose estaba tan sumida en lucirse que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba adelante.

-Auuuuuuuuch! – Rose choco con una chica no muy alta y de complexión delgada, pelo color negro y bastante largo, piel color caramelo de orígenes latinos y debía aceptar que era muy hermosa – que te sucede! – mascullo la chica, por algunos susurros de los demás pude saber que su nombre era Nara.

-no, que te sucede a TI por ponerte en mi camino – le reclamo Rose.

-siento haber interrumpido tu pasarela, pero ahora no busco problemas ricitos de oro – dijo Nara para seguir su camino sobándose en el lugar donde Rose la golpeo accidentalmente, pero Rose no se quedaría así.

-no te vuelvas a cruzar conmigo, no sabes con quien te metes – le dijo Rose provocando que Nara se girara, se veía que ella tenía un mal carácter e incluso mucho peor que el de Rose. La miro y se acerco lentamente a ella.

-¿alguna vez te han abofeteado con la verdad por hablar demasiado? Te voy a dar un consejo, en este lugar hay que quedarse callados, la discreción es lo mejor – dijo lo más calmadamente posible, luego se fue dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta, nadie se había enfrentado a Rose cara a cara como ella lo hiso, si una humana o humano buscaba problemas con ella no llegaban a mas porque huían despavoridos, a ella no se le noto ni una pisca de miedo, busco sus palabras inteligentemente y dejo a Rose con la palabra en la boca, me llamo mucho la atención…. Parecía la única persona que no se asombraba con nuestra presencia.

-esa chica me agrada – expreso Jacob.

-cállate! – se quejo Rose.

Todos caminamos a la puerta principal del instituto, con una Rose furiosa y un Jasper tranquilizando el ambiente con su poder.

-Bella…. – me llamo Edward para que solo yo escuchara

-si Edward? –

-¿porque tenias tu escudo en esa chica? – me pregunto…. ¿Mi escudo?

-yo no tenía mi escudo en ella – le conteste, el frunció el ceño….

-entonces porque no podía leer su mente -

**Holis! espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews ansiosamente... gracias por seguir mi historia**

**y para aclarar dudas Jacob puede dejar de ser inmortal cuando quiera, dejando su espíritu lobo :)**

**muchos besitos dulces!**


	12. Nuevo instituto parte 2

**aquí esta otro episodio! por fin al día jeje**

**el link de los personajes esta en mi perfil, si quieren, para ver como me imagino a los personajes.**

**twilight no me pertenece es de S.M**

**espero les guste...**

Bryanna Pov

Estaba con mis súper amigas hablando sobre lo que haríamos este año para aumentar nuestra popularidad, no se me ocurría nada mas, desde que los pupilos Matthews y los pupilos Thompson vinieron, todos nos pusieron en segundo plano…. Esa Nara y compañía siempre se salían con la suya, pero nosotras siempre regresaríamos. De repente vimos algo que nos llamo la atención, era un carro muy lujoso y ya me imaginaba el tipo de personas que habría adentro, rogaba que fueran estrellas de cine o algo así.

Las personas salieron de los autos dejándonos a nosotras con la boca abierta; eran hermosos, pues las chicas no tanto como nosotras, pero había un chico en particular que nos dejo sin aliento _*es igual de lindo que el pupilo Matthews* _pensé,después de eso el nos miro! Bueno….. Miraba a Claire…. Pero de seguro era porque ella estaba justo delante mío y solo quería verme a mí.

Ya tenía planes de hacerlo mi novio, con él a mi lado subiría mi popularidad mucho más de lo que estaba, incluso lograría que el pupilo Matthews se fije en mi y viera de lo que se pierde; pero todos mis planes se derrumbaron al ver a mi principie azul besando a otra chica, una de las que iban en el carro. Mis amigas y yo echábamos humo por las orejas, queríamos agarrar a esa muchacha y jalarle el cabello….. Quien se cree ella para meterse en el camino de Bryanna Scott.

-ese chico será mío – dijimos las cuatro a la vez, fulmine a mis amigas y ellas no comentaron palabra…. Solo había una reina en esta escuela y esa era yo.

Reneesme Pov

Mi familia y yo estábamos llegando a la secretaria para pedir nuestros horarios de clases, cuando llegamos había una pequeña fila, no habían muchas personas, nos pusimos en la fila y esperamos. Todos los de la fila nos miraban, teniendo en cuenta que ellos eran nuevos también, nos miraban con curiosidad; unos minutos después ya era nuestro turno.

-Buenas, somos la familia cullen, venimos a buscar nuestros horarios de clases – le dijo mi tía Alice gentilmente a la señora que atendía, ella nos miro de arriba abajo y busco un mazo de hojas sin quitar la vista de nosotros.

-Mmmm aquí esta…. Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen – les dio las hojas a mis tíos – Edward Cullen, Bella Hale, Alice Cullen y Jacob Black – les dio las hojas – y…. Reneesme Cullen – me la dio a mí.

Como aparentaba 16 años yo estaba en un nivel más bajo que ellos, así que tenía que ir a todas estas clases sola, me sentía feliz y nerviosa.

-mmmm…. Francés…. Y ustedes – dijo mi tío Emmett inexpresivo.

-francés – afirmo tía Rose, a mi tío se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y mientras hablábamos encontramos unas escaleras y nos sentamos todos ahí, a mi tía Alice le tocaba filosofía, a mi tío Jasper biología, a Jacob aritmética, a papa y mama les toco geografía y a mi historia…. Nos quedamos un buen rato conversando y el timbre sonó, ya era hora de dirigirnos a clase! Nos fuimos antes que la avalancha de alumnos entrara al edificio.

Ya estaba llegando a la puerta del salón, mi corazón hibrido latía mas rápido de lo normal, ya podía escuchar las voces de los chicos dentro…. Cuando llegue todo fue silencio, habían 5 chicas y 3 chicos en el salón y todos me miraban con curiosidad, busque una silla y me senté, ahora todos murmuraban cosas como _*es la nueva* *que linda* *me pregunto de donde vendrá* *se ve que es una familia adinerada* _yo solo los ignoraba a todos, pues me sentía muy incómoda, se supone que deberían estar hablando conmigo, no ser YO su tema de conversación; la gente iba llegando y yo mas incomoda me sentía, ya que todo lo que entraba ponía su atención en mí, me sentí como un bicho raro.

-¡Feliz primer día de clases! – de repente entro una chica de estatura pequeña, delgada, pelo chocolate, de tez blanca y rasgos pequeños, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una delicada figura; las personas ya no tenían su atención en mi si no que veían a la chica sonrientes.

-Feliz día… - dijeron algunos con desanimo y otros con alegría, ella se acerco a cada uno y les daba unos diminutos pastelitos, se veía que era una chica agradable y que todos pensaban igual ya que a todos les caía bien. Algunos chicos la miraban embelesados.

-este para ti….y…y este para ti – dijo dándole un pastelito a un muchacho sentado a mi derecha, luego se sentó en el puesto al frente mío, yo solo pensaba _*vaya a mi no me dio un pastelito* _ella se volteo y me miro, me sorprendió mucho el color de sus ojos, uno era azul y el otro dorado.

-no te conozco - me dijo ¿feliz? Su voz era muy aguda y dulce.

-yo tampoco a ti – le respondí dejando de mirar sus ojos.

-¡eres nueva! –

-si – dije rodando los ojos, por ahora ser nueva no era muy divertido, ella se volteo y busco algo en una loncheríta, aproveche para observarla un momento, me di cuenta de su indumentaria, llevaba un abrigo largo color crema muy bonito que llegaba hasta el muslo, parecía un vestido, mire su cabeza y me di cuenta que llevaba un casco rosa, mi rostro se hundió en la confusión, luego volvió a girar su cuerpo hacia mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-el pastelito especial es para ti! – dijo extendiéndome el pedazo de dulce, era igual a los demás pastelitos solo que era más grande y tenía una estrella dibujada en el centro, yo sonreí.

-Gracias! – dije "emocionada", esta chica me estaba agradando mucho y el salón ya no parecía ser tan incomodo a pesar que los alumnos seguían observando, ahora a ella y a mí.

-¿como te llamas? – me pregunto.

-Reneesme – le conteste y ella sonrió – pero puedes llamarme Nessie –

-Reneesme! Qué lindo nombre! – si mi mama estuviera aquí, la alegría se apoderaría de ella – Ness….ie ah? Mi hermano y yo vimos una película sobre eso – y luego se enojaría.

-si…. La gente me dice mucho eso –

-genial! Mi nombre no es muy común que digamos –

-cual es tu…. – me vi interrumpida ya que el profesor había llegado, todos los que estaban en el salón buscaron sus sillas, y la chica se volteo.

-Buenos días alumnos, bienvenidos al año esc…. – El profesor no termino su frase ya que la chica "pastelito" levanto la mano – si señorita Thompson puede hablar –

-le traje el pie de manzana que tanto le gusta señor Hermann – dijo alegremente.

-muy lindo de su parte señorita Thompson – el profesor fue al puesto de ella a buscar su "pie" luego la miro molesto, vaya este señor era demasiado serio –es la primera vez del nuevo año que tenga que decirle que se quite el casco señorita Thompson –

-lo siento…. – bajo la cabeza quitándose el casco tristemente, pero la subió enseguida sonriendo – ¡y tengo una amiga nueva! – dijo señalándome.

-dejemos que la señorita se presente por si misma – ahora todos me miraban de nuevo – pase adelante – puse los ojos como platos, estaba muy nerviosa me pare y me puse al frente de todos.

Me presente normal y volví a mi puesto, Thompson estaba aplaudiendo como si hubiera recitado una poesía, escuche los murmullos de algunas chicas que hablaban de ella _*sigue siendo tan rara como siempre* _y demás.

La clase pasó lento y aburrido, todo esto ya lo sabía solo con leer un libro de Carlisle, así que no aprendí nada nuevo, el timbre sonó y todos salieron, alcance a la chica antes de que se fuera.

-¡oye! – le exclame para llamar su atención y ella se giro – ¿es cierto lo que dijiste?... ¿que soy tu nueva amiga? –

-¡claro que sí! –

-¿cual es tu nombre? –

-Juniper, pero puedes decirme Juni – me contesto, yo alce una ceja – mi mama es una amante de las flores – rio tímidamente.

-¡la mía también! – en ese momento hablaba de Esme, ¿mi mama? ¿Amante de las flores? Por favor.

-¡genial! Nos vemos luego! –

-¡que tal si te sientas conmigo y mis hermanos en el almuerzo! –

-mmmm….. No creo que sea una buena idea, tal vez en otra ocasión –

-ok…. Hasta luego – dije desanimada, ¿Por qué se habría negado? Nunca entenderé este lugar, tal vez Jacob tenía razón, me sentí muy incómoda apenas llegue….. Bueno…. no fue hasta que llego Juni que me sentí mejor.

-el mundo es una gran secundaria donde las personas tienen amplias oportunidades de convertirse a sí mismas en individuos mejores, sean lo que sean, pertenezcan a lo que pertenezcan…. Este lugar es maravilloso, solo no lo veas todo negativo – se regreso para decirme eso, para luego irse dándome una palmadita en el hombro, es como si hubiera leído mi mente y hubiera venido a darme ánimos, era un poco extraña pero no dejaba de transmitirme buena energía; quede paralizada en medio del pasillo olvidando que tenia clase en unos minutos.

Rosalie Pov

La clase de francés ya había terminado, ahora Emmett y yo nos encontrábamos en el salón de filosofía, el fulminaba con la mirada a varios humanos que se querían acercar, yo solo pensaba en lo que paso esta mañana y en como reaccionaria si viera la cara de esa chica de nuevo. Los alumnos iban llegando, una rubia de bote con la cara toda embarrada de maquillaje se sentó al lado de Emmett.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo la chica con un intento de voz seductora.

-Bien…. Mejor que tú – le contesto mi oso, la chica estaba vestida de una manera demasiado "provocativa", que mas que causar atracción causaba nauseas.

-escúchame niña, es mejor que tú y tus extensiones se vayan de mi vista – le dije chasqueando mis dedos.

-¡quien te crees que eres! – se levanto la chica asiéndose la valiente.

-¡su novia! –

-¡pues lastima por ti! –

-¿alguna vez as notado que tienes cara de hombre? – la chica iba retrocediendo hacia atrás.

-yo no…. –

-¡señorita Golding y compañía! Hagan silencio – entro la profesora al salón acompañada de….. Fruncí el ceño…. De la chica del estacionamiento y otro chico.

La chica "rubia de bote" se sentó unos tres puestos lejos de nosotros, yo sonreí victoriosa.

-Nara y Lain siéntense por favor – yo la miraba con furia mientras iba a su puesto, ella ni se inmuto en verme, por alguna razón esa chica no me agradaba para nada, pero una energía serena emanaba de esos dos.

-hoy, harán un ensayo sobre los orígenes oscuros, 3 páginas – se escucho una queja proveniente de todo el salón, exceptuándonos a Emmett y a mi… y a Nara y Lain – tienen 20 minutos –

Todos empezaron a escribir sobre como ellos piensan que la maldad vino, habían chicos rompiéndose la cabeza pensando que poner, otros estaban demasiado inspirados y escribían de mas, Emmett y yo ya habíamos terminado. La tal Nara y el tal Lain recogieron sus cosas y se pararon dejando su ensayo en el pupitre, caminando directo a la puerta.

-Joven Matthews y señorita Thompson ¡adonde creen que van! – los detuvo la profesora.

-vamos a ver a mi padre…. Lo que le dijimos hace un rato profesora – le dijo Nara.

-y porque tienes que ver a tu padre en medio de mi clase –

-eso a usted, no le….. –

-nosotros nos haremos responsables de cualquier problema…si quiere puede consultar con el señor Thompson usted misma – interrumpió Lain antes de que Nara dijera una burrada.

-está bien…. Pueden ir – acepto la señora resignada.

-Cálmate….. – le susurro el muchacho a Nara, inaudible para los humanos, pero nosotros escuchamos.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos más y ya la clase había terminado, era la hora del almuerzo, Emmett y yo nos levantamos y nos fuimos al comedor.

Reneesme Pov

¡Por fin! Ya habían acabado dos horas de clases, pero en la última clase Juni no apareció, al igual que una hermana de ella llamada Sarah, el profesor pasó lista y ninguna de las dos estaba; ahora me dirigía al comedor para encontrarme con mi familia, los vi en el portal del comedor y ya todos hay entramos y buscamos una mesa lejos de las ventanas, nos sentamos casi al interior del sitio.

-como les va en su primer día de clases – pregunto tía Alice.

-aburrido – respondieron todos menos yo.

-¡a mi me dieron un pastelito especial! – dije sacando el pastelito y presumiéndoselo a todos.

-¿pastelito especial? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto mi tío Emmett.

-no tengo idea, pero supongo que es algo bueno – dije a punto de comerme el pastel.

-me alegra que hayas hecho una amiga – me interrumpió mi papa leyendo la hilera de pensamientos que surco en mi mente.

-¡mi sobrina hiso una amiga! – casi grito tío Emmett.

-¡Emmett baja la voz! –

-lo siento…. –

-¿es cierto mi niña? – me pregunto mi mama.

-Bueno, algo así….. Solo hemos hablado una vez, pero es muy agradable y ella me dijo que era su nueva amiga – todos me sonrieron, yo me dispuse a comerme el pastelito, no esperaba que fuera tan delicioso…. Pero lo fue….. Era como masticar una nube del cielo, por un momento sentí mariposas en el estomago, era incluso más rico que la sangre, le guarde un bocado a Jacob.

-¡Delicioso! – exclamo él, con ganas de mas.

Todos empezamos a hablar sobre cosas que habíamos hecho en el día, hasta que un grupo de personas llego al comedor y se sentó en la única mesa vacía que había, la del centro, entre ellos estaba la chica que choco con mi tía Rose, eran 13 personas, 6 chicas y 7 chicos, uno de ellos estaba en silla de ruedas; Segundos después pude ver a Juni entrar al comedor, ella me miro y me saludo, yo la salude de regreso, después ella se dirigió a la mesa con las 13 personas.

-¡tu amiga es muy bonita! ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto mi tía Alice.

-Juniper –

-¿cómo? –

-Juniper –

-que clase de nombre es ese – se empezó a reír Jacob, me enoje un poco.

-¡es el nombre de una flor! A su mama le gustan –

-ya Jacob – lo reprendió mi padre.

-y parece que es familia de la tal Nara – dijo mi tía Rose fríamente.

Todos miramos a la mesa de nuevo, para notar que ellos nos miraban también y con mucho recelo, como si estuvieran esperando alguna reacción interna, como si desconfiaran de nosotros, solo Juni parecía tenernos mucho cariño y nos vislumbraba sonriente.

-que es lo que piensan – le pregunto tío Jasper a mi papa.

-No lo sé…. -

**Holis! espero que les haya gustado, no puedo esperar para leer sus reviews, me encanta que se vayan sumiendo en la historia...**

**ya empiezo clases el lunes y el tiempo que tendré para escribir disminuirá, así que para que sepan, si no aparezco es por eso :(**

**gracias por seguir leyéndome, que Dios los bendiga a todos, ¡besitos dulces! **


	13. ¿galletas y pescado?

**siento la demora de nuevo, el problema principal fue mi falta de imaginación y después la entrada a la escuela... pero no les fallare, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo!**

**twilight no me pertenece, es de S.M**

**recuerden ver el link de los personajes (como lucen) en mi perfil, tal vez lo ponga en los reviews para que sea mas fácil... como quieran **

**disfruten del capitulo...**

Lain Pov

Ya fuera de la clase de la profesora Mora nos dirigimos al salón de música, donde el señor Thompson enseñaba, el mejor profesor que este colegio tiene; entramos y ya los demás estaban ahí.

-¿Porque se demoraron tanto? – pregunto Catriel quien estaba sentado junto a Juni, el siempre estaba alado de ella.

-algún día perderé la paciencia, esa profesora me va a ver la cara – exclamo Nara, a veces era un poco ruda pero solo liberaba su mala actitud cuando habían cosas urgentes de por medio…. Como esto.

-Nara siéntate por favor – le pidió el señor Thompson – estamos aquí para resolver… - continuo el, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡es una tragedia de proporciones internacionales! – alerto miguel, a veces cuando el señor Thompson hablaba de una forma muy seria solían ser cosas muy nefastas incluso incontrolables, por eso todos estábamos activos a su actitud, pero sabia a lo que se refería y no era nada del otro mundo, miguel estaba exagerando.

-no miguel, tranquilízate, se puede controlar – lo tranquilizo y continuo con su relato – como algunos habrán notado hay personas nuevas en el instituto…. – pero se vio interrumpido de nuevo.

-todos los años llegan nuevos estudiantes, cual es el punto señor Thompson –

-Leonie, tal vez si me dejaras llegar al punto…. –

-lo siento señor Thompson - si…. mi hermanito era muy inoportuno también.

-como seguía diciendo…. Hay algunas personas nuevas NO comunes – nos dijo a todos con un tono de seriedad, y pensar que el señor Thompson era la persona más extrovertida que había y eso se lo había enseñado muy bien a sus hijos – estas personas no son nada más ni nada menos que….. Vampiros – después de eso un bullicio inundo todo el salón.

-¡señor Thompson! –

-¡lo que faltaba! –

-¿Papa es enserio? –

-no siento mis piernas…. ¡No siento mis piernas! –

-el señor Matthews se pondrá como loco –

-¿qué debemos hacer? –

-¡Aaaaaaa! –

-¡mi cabeza! –

-SILENCIO – grito el señor Thompson lo más fuerte que pudo, ya lo habíamos frustrado mucho – es por eso que los llame aquí, ¿Qué hacen unos vampiros en Ghislain? –

-tal vez quieren un plato fuerte, en cualquier momento saltaran de su puesto y atacaran a toda la escuela en un minuto, no confió en esas bestias chupasangres – dicto Nara.

-Nara cálmate – le dijo el señor Thompson para tranquilizarla – hay que darles el beneficio de la duda, no podemos deshacernos de un ser viviente solo por su naturaleza, tenemos que esperar indicios de peligro para poder actuar…. son nuestras reglas –

-lo se papa, pero es frustrante que todas esas criaturas peligrosas merodeen por ahí…. Incluso hay un licántropo –

-Nara sé que es difícil para ti tener toda la carga de nuestro trabajo, pero es lo que debemos hacer, y ser la líder de la nueva misión…. –

-olvídalo si…. – Nara se sentó con los brazos cruzados; cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza nadie era capaz de detenerla, por su perseverancia y valor se había convertido en la líder del grupo, a veces se preguntaba por qué a ella y no Catriel, quien es el colíder, ya que el nos ha salvado el pellejo en muchas ocasiones y no cree que alguien como nuestro superior eligiera a alguien como ella, Nara se describe como despiadada y cruel, pero muchos de los que estamos aquí sabemos que no lo es.

-bueno…. te pido permiso Nara –le dijo Catriel, ella asintió – Juniper, Sarah, miguel y Leonie vigilen a la de cuarto año, Hapy, Arthur, Clío, Chía y yo vigilaremos a los de quinto año y Virion, Ribert, Yanira, Lain y Nara vigilaran a los de sexto año, no los pierdan de vista, cualquier movimiento en falso estará en nuestra jurisdicción…. Luego se lo comentaremos a mi padre –

-una pregunta…. – dijo Hapy levantando la mano - ¿alguien ha notado que cierta personita, no ha hablado en todo el transcurso de la conversación? – todos miramos a Juni con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando esa estampita no mostraba señales de estar presente es que algo ocultaba, pues en su cara estaba un seño fruncido.

-esperen… algo definitivamente esta mal ¿Por qué Juni no está hablando? – opino Clío.

-ellos no son malas personas – se levanto Juni expresándonos con su vocecita lo que pasaba por mente.

-como estas tan segura Juni – pregunto Virion.

-porque lo sé – dijo señalando su ojo dorado – y porque conocí a uno de ellos y es de buen corazón –

-mi ninfa…. Juni…. Los vampiros no tienen corazón – le contesto Nara, ella era muy dulce y cariñosa con Juni al igual que todos, su bondad es tan grande que todas las personas caben en él; Catriel desde siempre ha estado al pendiente de ella, todos los Matthews y Thompson sabemos que el siente algo por ella, es muy visible, pero ella no se da cuenta de nada.

-pues ellos si son buenos…. Y ella tiene un corazón, literal y figurativamente –

-que quieres decir con….. – RIIIING! Sonó el timbre, ya era hora del almuerzo, todos nos despedimos del señor Thompson y nos dirigimos al comedor, en verdad tenía mucha hambre así que Miguel, Virion, Catriel, Ribert y yo salimos corriendo, Arthur iba en su silla de ruedas con Clío empujándolo y Juni se quedo en el cuarto de música hablando con su papa.

Cuando llegamos al comedor aligeramos el paso, divisamos a Bryanna y a Claire en una mesa planeando su nuevo movimiento, ya teníamos que ponernos las pilas con esa chica Claire, teníamos que hacer algo con ella o si no nuestra misión estaría perdida, ella era caprichosa, malcriada y manipuladora, ¿cómo podíamos lidiar con alguien como ella?….. Luego los vi… estaban en el interior lejos de las ventanas mirándonos con curiosidad, de seguro nosotros no éramos comunes para ellos y se preguntaban de dónde veníamos, pero nunca lo sabrían…. Ningún vampiro, licántropo o cualquier criatura del testudines podía saber de nuestra existencia o el equilibrio del mundo se afectaría considerablemente….

Reneesme Pov

Ya hacía poco que me había dado cuenta que la escuela es asombrosa, Juni y yo hemos entablado una muy bonita amistad y eso que solo llevamos 3 días de conocernos, ella es una chica muy dulce y adorable, es la primera persona fuera de la familia a la que quiero mucho y nunca falta ni un día en darme uno de sus deliciosos pasteles… en estos días he descubierto muchas cosas de ella…

Ella es adoptada, sus padres se llaman Julian y Kelly Thompson, tiene 6 hermanos, Arthur y ella son hermanos biológicos, Nara y Miguel son hermanos biológicos también, Sarah, Clío y Chía son hermanas biológicas e hijas verdaderas de los Thompson; el señor Thompson y el señor Matthews son mejores amigos, así que sus familias han estado unidas desde siempre, Thompson es profesor y Matthews un inventor y se mudaron hace un año.

Estaba junto a mi familia en el comedor, ya era el segundo almuerzo del cuarto día de clases y yo comía un pastel de Juni.

-Nessie… y si ella quiere engordarte para comerte – dijo mi tío Emmett.

-claro que no, ella no es capaz de eso… además es muy pequeña –

-que se supone que debemos pensar… Edward no puede leerles la mente… a ninguno… - dijo mi tío Jasper.

-es como si fueran una docena de Bellas – dijo tía Rose.

-es mas sospechoso que un gitano haciendo footing – agrego Jacob

-tal vez ellos son E…X…T…R…A…T…E…R…R…E…S…T…R…E..S – aseguro tío Emmett probando sus habilidades de deletreo.

-Emmett por undécima vez….. ¡Los extraterrestres no existen! –

-claro que existen… y te diré porque….. – en ese momento Juni estaba en todo el centro del comedor mirando a nuestra mesa con una bandeja de comida en la mano, luego miraba la mesa de sus amigos, luego la nuestra, luego la de ellos….. Y así hasta que se viro y camino a nuestra mesa, todos los alumnos la miraban y abrían los ojos como platos al notar hacia donde se dirigía… nadie se había acercado a nosotros como ella lo hiso y vaya que le daba envidia a muchos, muchos como esa chica Claire que la miraba con impotencia. Ella se sentó junto a nosotros, puso su bandeja en la mesa y nos saludo.

-¡Hola! – dijo tan animada como siempre.

-¡Hola Juni! Con que tú eres la amiga que mí so….hermana habla tanto – la saludo mi tía Alice de vuelta.

-que haces aquí… - le dijo fríamente mi tía Rose.

-Lo que es digno de hacerse, es digno de que se haga bien – le dijo a mi tía mirándola a los ojos, luego rompió el contacto y se concentro en su comida – además es solo por un momento – comento mirando a la mesa de sus amigos, en la cual Nara miraba a Juni con marcado enojo.

-Rose no seas así…. Hola soy Bella –

-¡Hola Bella! –

-y el es…. –

-no te molestes, yo sé quiénes son –

-¿ha sí? –

-Hice un trabajo sobre ataques cardíacos, por si quieres dárselo al doctor… Me bajaron la nota porque lo hice con crayolas – le extendió la hoja a mi papa quien la miraba extrañado.

-gracias… será muy útil – contesto mi padre con mucha duda en su rostro, en momentos así desearía leer la mente de Juni.

-¿Juni, has tenido contacto con extraterrestres? – le pregunto mi tío Emmett.

-¡extraterrestres! ¡Donde! – exclamo Juni parándose de la silla llamando la atención de todo el alumnado.

-solo preguntaba…. –

-oh…. – dijo sentándose a su puesto de nuevo – esperen…. Hornee galletas para Nessie…. ¡qué tal si las comemos juntos! – oh oh, como se las iban a arreglar los demás para comerse las galletas sin que Juni sospeche que su sabor no era agradable para ellos… para vampiros.

-Emmm… ya comimos, no gracias – le anuncio tía Rose.

-es una galleta… no creo que haga mucha diferencia – ahora estaba sacando 8 galletas y poniéndolas todas al frente de cada uno, Jacob y yo estábamos emocionados pero para mi familia era como comer cucarachas.

-es enserio… no nos cabe ni una cosa más – ahora intervino mi papa.

-¡por favor! Les prometo que sabrán muy bien – hizo el puchero mas adorable que había visto en la tierra, ni siquiera mi tía Alice, la reina de los pucheros, se pudo resistir.

-está bien, yo comeré tu galleta – todos miramos a tío Emmett sorprendidos, el jamás había apostado por comer comida humana, porque para él era horrible; mi tío agarro la galleta y se la metió en la boca, cerró los ojos y empezó a masticar.

-de…deli…cioso – todos abrimos los ojos como platos… no se veía ni una mueca de asco en su rostro si no una gran sonrisa, mi papa era el más impactado de todos – quiero más, quiero mas – después de eso los demás pensaban que era solo una broma de él para hacerlos comer, pero mi papa agarro una galleta he hiso lo mismo.

-tus galletas son deliciosas… demasiado – los demás confiaron mas en mi papa y se decidieron en comer. A todos les encanto las galletas y no dejaban de pensar que era un suceso muy extraño, probar comida humana y que no sepa a tierra, Juni era como una luz del cielo la cual hacia muchos cosas raras, todo nos preguntábamos a lo bajo como había logrado eso mientras mi familia se comía todas las galletas que ella había puesto en la mesa después.

-oigan déjennos a nosotros también – reclamo Jacob, yo solo pensaba que si Esme estuviera aquí estaría muy feliz y confundida, de seguro le pediría la receta Juni.

-¿ven? Yo nunca miento… yo no puedo mentir –

-entonces responde… ¡que tienen que ver tu y los extraterrestres! –

-¡tío Emmett! –

-tranquila nessie, deja que conteste la pregunta – todos la miramos expectantes.

-tengo un pez en el bolsillo - ¿Qué? Todos quedamos con cara de ¿Qué dijo?_ Que tiene que ver un pez en todo esto _pensé; luego urjo en su bolsillo y… definitivamente era un pez, pero un pez muuuy grande, tan grande que hubiéramos notado que estaba ahí desde un principio; los demás alumnos parecían tan confusos como nosotros y los amigos de Juni estaban atónitos y inseguros… a que debía eso.

-Pez que lucha contra la corriente, muere electrocutado – dijo para irse al pasillo, dejando el pescado en todo el centro de nuestra mesa… me preguntaba a que se debía lo del pez y porque no contesto la pregunta de mi tío con un sí o no, es cierto que ella era rara al igual que sus hermanos y amigos que a diferencia de ella, ninguno de ellos nos dirigían la palabra, pero parecían muy pendientes de nosotros, no como los demás alumnos que nos miraban siempre… ellos eran diferentes.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja – Jacob y el tío Emmett rieron por el "chiste" mientras los otros nos preguntábamos que es lo que ocultaban esas personas, porque ya sabíamos de antemano que simples humanos adolescentes no eran, eran más que eso, ¿acaso tío Emmett estaba en lo correcto? ¡Tengo una amiga extraterrestre!

Bella Pov

Está bien, esto era todo… Juni, la amiga de Reneesme había sacado un pez de su bolsillo, cosa que era casi imposible, ¿que trataba de decirnos con eso?, ¿Por qué sus galletas sabían bien? Y ¿Por qué desde que nos mudamos aquí un ambiente extraño nos rodea y es más fuerte cuando los Thompson y Matthews están cerca?... eran muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en las galletas de Juni y menos en lo ocurrido en la mañana….

Flashback

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward y yo estábamos en las escaleras del vestíbulo del instituto, las cuales nos habíamos sentado el primer día y ahora la usamos como punto de encuentro para esperar las clases, hablábamos de cosas sin importancia….

-miren haya están las chicas que acosan a Edward – dijo Emmett indicándonos con el dedo a la chicas que nos observaba desde su casillero, esa Claire me estaba sacando de mis casillas con sus intentos de acercarse a MI esposo, si no fuera por mi condición de vampiro ella y yo tendríamos una riña ahora…. sin que salga muerta….. Solo lastimada de gravedad….. Luego me exalte por lo que estaba pensando….

Claire estaba dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo, ya que se acercaba a nosotros con una gigantesca sonrisa, yo la miraba con rabia y los demás con burla, mas Alice que al parecer había tenido una visión…. No podía esperar para saber qué.

De repente unos jugadores de hockey entraron al vestíbulo, parecían ser perseguidos por su entrenador quien estaba muy enojado…. e inconscientemente se dirigían al sitio en donde la chica caminaba… 12 chicos altos, no tan grandes como Emmett, corrían como caballos hacia la irreverente de Claire, ella no se había enterado ya que estaba hipnotizada mirando a Edward; yo esperaba el momento crucial….

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta y que esos bodoques chocaran con la irreverente, dos chicas y un chico desviaron a Claire del camino de los jugadores, yo mire la escena con un poco de desagrado… pero eso sería muy cruel de mi parte.

-Claire…. Tienes que tener mas precaución casi mueres aplastada – comento Chía; si…. Conocía a esos chicos… ellos estaban en nuestro mismo nivel y habíamos compartido algunas clases con ellos… eran Catriel, Clío y Chía o como Alice los llamaba… CCC+

-no exageres Chía, solo se torcería un tobillo y recibiría algunos moretones – le afirmo Catriel a la chica, nosotros disimulábamos que no escuchábamos nada, pero en verdad oíamos toda la conversación.

-lo se jeje…. Tal vez debería recibir consejo – trato de hablarle seductoramente al "pupilo Matthews", así era como lo llamaban aquí, pero hiso un paso para atrás y la miro con desaprobación.

-tal vez si fueras menos atenta a lo que no debes, no estaríamos salvándote de la humillación todo el tiempo – le advirtió Clío.

-tu no eres nadie para estarme ordenando – le reclamo la irreverente.

-de todos modos tienes que tener cuidado, incluso la escuela es una trampa de muerte – los tres nos miraron a los ojos con vehemencia y luego salieron de la escena, con Claire pisándoles los talones, mientras miraba embelesada al  
chico al frente de ella.

-Alice…. Pensé que iba a pasar algo divertido – dijo Emmett desanimado.

-si…. Iba a pasar, pero no se qué sucedió, no vi eso venir –

-esto me está dando sospechas – hablo Edward.

-¿Por qué? –

-Alice solo ve humanos y vampiros…. Ella es incapaz de visualizar a una especie en la cual ella no haya sido participe…. Y más que yo no puedo leerle la mente a ninguno… es fácil concluir que no son humanos –

-¿entonces qué son? – pregunto Jasper.

-no tengo idea…. Pero tal vez deberíamos hablarle de esto a Carlisle –

-si… eso sería una buena idea – comente; aun el timbre no había sonado y los estudiantes seguían caminando sin rumbo por todo el edificio, mi familia y yo seguíamos en las escaleras, aguantando los ojos puestos en nosotros…. Los humanos solo hablaban y hablaban de sus intereses en nosotros, de los "misteriosos" que éramos y del hecho que no le hablábamos a nadie.

Pasamos unos minutos ahí, hasta que divisamos a un chico en silla de ruedas entrando por la puerta principal… solo nosotros captamos que él se encontraba herido, tenía unos rasguños en sus brazos y rostro, uno de los cristales de sus anteojos estaba ligeramente agrietado y su silla tenía pocas abolladuras… era el hermano de Juni, Reneesme nos los había dicho hace un día y el también estaba en nuestro nivel…. Como éramos los únicos avisados de la condición del muchacho decidimos acercarnos a él, mientras Arthur buscaba su casillero… Emmett y Jasper se quedaron atrás por precaución, aunque Jasper ya se manejaba mejor, aun podía haber un accidente. Alice, Edward y yo, aguantaríamos la respiración también con cuidado.

-oye… ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Alice.

-si si…. Estoy bien….. No deberían estar aquí – contesto ocultando su rostro de nosotros.

-pues no te vez muy bien… ¿qué te paso? – le pregunto mi esposo con firmeza, pero el chico no desistía.

-les dije que estoy bien…. Déjenme solo – vaya este chico sí que era terco, se ve que es de esas personas que no aceptaban ninguna ayuda de nadie y mas porque está en silla de ruedas y no quiere causarle lastima a ninguna persona…. Sentí un poco de pena por él.

-vamos, no seas así…. Puedes confiar en nosotros – le asegure con la voz más gentil que mi garganta estuviera capacitada a hacer.

-intente subir la rampa del estacionamiento y me caí por lo húmedo que estaba…. – musito el muchacho mirando al piso; ¿caerse? ¿Enserio? Esos rasguños no eran de caída, parecía que alguien lo había atacado, como podía decirnos semejante mentira, pero lo dejamos así, el nunca nos diría que paso exactamente…. Me preguntaba donde estaban sus hermanos en estos momentos.

-te llevaremos a la enfermería –

-no necesito que me lleven haya…. No es para tanto –

-te llevaremos a la enfermería y no hay nada que puedas hacer – Alice agarro su silla por detrás y empezamos a caminar a la enfermería, el estaba molesto, Edward lo miraba con intriga al igual que yo, el se vía tan indefenso y fuerte a la vez; Por un momento olvide que estaba aguantando la respiración y aspire la superficie…. Pero para mi sorpresa no olía a sangre, olía a flores silvestres, y ese olor provenía del chico y sus heridas….. Su sangre tenía un olor exquisito, pero no para tomarla…. Es como un jabón para un humano, huelen bien, pero su sabor es repugnante… yo solo pensaba *_no puede ser*_

Dejamos al chico en la enfermería y nos fuimos, les comente a Alice y Edward, ellos habían sentido lo mismo…. Definitivamente Carlisle debía enterarse de esto.

Fin de Flashback

Casa cullen….

Le habíamos explicado todo a Carlisle y Esme, sobre los chicos Matthews y Thompson, su protección hacia Claire, las galletas de Juni, el olor de su sangre, el pescado…. ¡Todo! Pero el no lograba entender.

-no tengo la menor idea…. – dijo con mucha confusión – conocí al señor Matthews hoy y es muy refinado y amable, no note nada extraño en el – agrego.

-¿crees que deberíamos decirle a Aro? – pregunto Rose.

-claro que no…. Al saber que hay humanos diferentes, se les meterá en la cabeza venir aquí y destruir todo Ghislain – dijo Jasper.

-esas personas extrañas no sabrían lo que les depara con los vulturis tras ellos – agrego Alice.

-deberíamos esperar…. Para saber más sobre ellos y nos daremos cuenta de lo que son – dicto Carlisle.

-¡esperar!…. y si son peligrosos –

-no seas ridículo Jacob…. Podemos manejarlo – hablo un Emmett despreocupado.

-¡y Juni no es peligrosa! Y mucho menos Arthur su hermano – anuncio reneesme.

-¿y si Juni te esta lavando el cerebro con sus dulces? –

-¡tía Rose! –

-chicos ya…. No discutan ahora, tómense todo con calma, lo mejor para resolver un problema de duda es la paciencia – concluyo Carlisle – Esme y yo vamos a cazar…. Si quieren venir con nosotros estaría bien –

Le hicimos caso a Carlisle y nos calmamos, nos fuimos con ellos a cazar, solo Emmett y su gran bocota seguía difundiendo su creencia de los extraterrestres… con todas las cosas que han pasado, algunos de nosotros hemos caído tan bajo que llegamos a creer que esas personas lo son. No podía creer muchas de lo que ocurrió, lo cual era imposible…. Ya veríamos con paciencia lo que ocultaban, como dice Carlisle.

Ahora solo debo concentrarme en mi caza….

**Holis! espero que les haya gustado, no dejen de seguir mi historia jeje... estoy tratando de hacer los capis mas largos para que la historia no se atarugue de capítulos, dejen sus reviews, si les gusto o no les gusto igual... me gustaría leer su opinión.**

**para aclarar dudas... de nuevo xD... a mi me encanta Harry Potter, soy una potterica de corazón, y me gusta mucho mas que twilight... pensaba hacer un fanfic de Harry 3, pero me vino la historia a la cabeza viendo amanecer parte 2, twilight despertó mi imaginación... y me gusta twilight también, claro, no estoy haciendo esto porque si... iba a empezar Harry pero aun busco buenas ideas para el fanfic..**

**besitos dulces a todos, no me dejen abandonada ;( últimamente los capítulos son mas sosos, de todos modos dejen sus reviews si quieren que siga escribiendo y si no... ba! igual seguiré escribiendo xD**


	14. URGENTE2!

**hola de nuevo... es para informarles que no eh tenido tiempo suficiente para publicar... ya estaba terminando el capitulo 14 pero hubo un inconveniente y tuve que hacerlo otra vez, pero ahora la escuela nos esta disparando con armas lacers y artillería pesada así que se me hará difícil encontrar un tiempo libre para escribir... pero les prometo que en cuanto este sin oficio les actualizare.**

**besitos dulces a todos, gracias por seguir mi historia.**

**intentare escribir cuando sea... no desesperen.**


End file.
